


Don't Save Me!

by Axidental_POL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Torture, Demons, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Hearing Voices, Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Unicorn reader, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axidental_POL/pseuds/Axidental_POL
Summary: Reader goes home for Holidays and finds her family mutilated by vampires. She is then kidnapped and held captive. Found and rescued by the Winchesters...but does she really want rescuing?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic EVER and I'm super excited/nervous to put it up. I'll be adding tags on later as well for future chapters. Comments, criticisms and anything really is much appreciated. ENJOy!

It was a late autumn evening with leaves fluttering violently with the strong wind. You were coming home for Thanksgiving break as your parents guilted you with your little brother insisting that he missed his “Sissy.” How could you say no to such an adorable request? Your brother was the most adorable kid in the world. You could vividly remember the day your parents called you almost 4 years ago to break the news that your mother was pregnant. The surprise that you would be an older sister after so many years of asking for a younger sibling overwhelmed you. Memories of his birth flooded your mind with happiness as you parked in the driveway of your parents’ home.

You walked to the front porch seeing that the lights were off except for the television’s light that flickered through the curtains of the window. Your heart suddenly froze as you find the door opened. You pushed the door slowly as your heart began to beat loudly in your chest, “Mom…? Dad…?” Paling at the thought of an attacker in your home your run through the hallway as a loud thud comes from the living room.

Grabbing the dagger hidden in your purse, you carefully turn the corner. The scene was something that you would never forget. The couch overturned with broken glass from the lamp that was shattered over the wooden floor. The carpet was filled with horrifying amounts of blood as your eyes followed the trail towards the kitchen. _Please…don’t be…don’t be dead…_ Your footsteps stopped as you found a dark body bent over a small body. His small face was tear-stained as his small hand looked as if it had struggled to fight. His eyes glassy as the blonde-haired monster dropped his lifeless form on the tile floors with a thud. Tears began to form and blur your vision as you let out a feral scream. You swung the dagger towards the figure as it began to turn around. The figure moved so fast you were barely able to see his hand grab you.  

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” Hard fingers squeezed your wrist forcing you to drop the blade to the floor. You growled in frustration as you gave a kick towards his groin. The figure grunted as his grip on your arm loosened. You grab your dropped weapon and hurriedly swipe the blade against the blonde man’s face. “It’s not gonna be that easy girly.” He leaned forward unexpectedly making your blade catch nothing but air. Your arm was captured and twisted around the back of your body. He held you firmly as his fanged mouth began to close in on your neck.

“Ben,” a firm voice announced another presence behind you. “You can’t harm her; master needs her untainted.” You let out a pained shriek as his hand dug deeper into your arm making you kneel, “Ben!” the other man appeared in front of you as he reached towards his partner’s arm, “Master said not to harm her, he wants her…intact.” The grip loosened and you try to wriggle yourself free from his hold.

“Fine,” the man didn’t let go but he grabbed your chin forcing you to look him in the eye, “She sure is a pretty thing, ain’t she?” You shivered and struggled to turn your head away, “Let go of me!” you kicked at the man once again to disable him but before your leg could land you felt a force on your head and your face on the floor. “She’s a feisty thing…”

Your vision blurred as dark spots began to form as a frustrated groan came from one of the monsters. “Master said not to hurt her Ben.” You heard the men shuffle around your body as one kneeled to hoist your body across his shoulder.

 “It’s easier to carry her if she’s not struggling anyway Alec…”

*****

_SPLASH!_

“Wake up girly… Master’s here to see you.” you shivered at the cold awakening as you looked up to see three men staring down at you. The one holding the bucket stepped away and bowed towards a well-dressed man approaching you. “Hello there (Y/n), I’ve been waiting for you for quite a while.” His cloying voice made you shudder. The wet clothing clung to your form as you tried to put on a brave front.

“What do you want from me?” the fear you tried to hold back laced your words affecting your attempt to sound snarky. You cringed, _could’ve sounded better than that (Y/n)._ The man came closer until he looked you straight in the eyes. Glowing red eyes coldly assessed you prickling your skin as it roamed your body. _Wait… it’s a demon? A demon working with vamps?_ You stared at one another for a few moments as time ticked slowly in the dim room. “What’s a demon like you doing working with vamps like them?” his hand reached out for your face making you flinch away. “I didn’t expect you to know about what we are…but then again I wouldn’t have expected any less of Elmore’s granddaughter.” His hand caressed your cheek as its frigid temperature made your eyes close defensively as if it could save you from his touch.  

“What’d my granddaddy ever do to you?” his eyes narrowed as he stepped behind you.

“Let’s just say capturing you can benefit me greatly.” You rolled your eyes trying to calm down, “Humor me.” He laughed as he pulled a stool in front of you and sat down. “I suppose it would be humane to tell you why you’re here…” the two men in the back snickered as you glared at the bastard in front of you.

“You’re just going to have to be satisfied with the fact that you are important for my… _plans_.” He looked towards the two men near the wall and held his hand towards them, “My blade.”

“Yes, Master.” The blonde man who killed your brother stepped forward and placed the threatening object in the man’s hand. You began to growl at the face of the man as anger and thirst for vengeance pulsed through you. He stared down at you while playing with the knife in his hand.

“What are you gonna do with that toothpick? Clean your teeth?” _Great, you just dug yourself into a hole full of horseshit!_ He began to stroke your face as his hand trailed down your body towards your thigh. “Oh, I assure you when I’m through with this you’ll have wished it was a toothpick.”  He hummed quietly as your hands formed tight fists in preparation for the pain he was going to inflict.  

“I don’t really like to hurt people my dear…” you found yourself scoffing at him, “Wow, gee not hurting people…what kinda demon are you?” ridicule laced your voice as amusement flitted through his dark eyes. “You might not believe me but I only inflict pain when necessary (Y/n),” he looked menacingly towards your leg as the blade came down towards your thigh. You shook violently against the metal frame of the chair you were tied to. Your bindings tightened around your wrists as you writhed painfully. The blade’s jagged edge scratched muscles until it lodged itself closer, nearing the bone. The intrusive object was suddenly taken out of your thigh as it lightly sawed your femur. Your screams echoed in the small room as the black-eyed man caressed your face “Shh…it’s alright…” A sob threatened to escape as he plunged a finger inside the wound. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!”

“Mmm… the smell is divine and…” he licked his finger as he moaned in pleasure. “You are what we’ve been waiting for,” your overactive nerves overwhelmed you as your sight started to haze. The blood loss became more apparent as their voices obscured “We’re going to have lots of fun together, my dear.” The room began to swirl as you felt darkness begin to envelop you.

“Master, why’s couldn’t we just kill her like the rest of her family?” a chuckle echoed through the room as the demon placed the bloody blade onto the blond man’s hand. “Her blood can change the world, Ben.” His hands held your face as you fought to stay awake. “Ironic how the granddaughter of the one who sent me back to hell is the key to my plans…” their voices became whispers as your head started to loll side-to-side as the fog of unconsciousness took over.

*****

When you came to, you found yourself in an empty room. Your leg had stopped bleeding but the pain was still overwhelming. You had to escape. You felt around the bindings and twisted your fingers towards your ring which your older brother, Jacob, had given it to you for your sixteenth birthday. He had it made so that there was a hidden latch that released a multipurpose saw and pick. _Thank you, Jacob!_ You were never more grateful for your older brother until now as you released yourself from your bindings.

Grabbing your shirt, you tore a part of it and bound your injured thigh. _I am never complaining about Uncle Lou’s training again!_ You hobbled towards the door as you listened for signs of a guard. Hoping they were stupid enough not to lock the door, you shifted the door handle and it didn’t move. _Sigh… gotta work those pick locking skills_. You reached for your ring once again and clicked it through the door. Finally opening the door, you peeked your head to survey the outside. _Ok. Dark halls, no signs of life, safe to go._ You limped as quietly as you could towards down the hall and smacked into…

“Well, well, hello there my dear.” The chilling voice made you look up as you found a cold smile with rage-filled eyes. _SHIT!_ You punched the demon in the face and ran limply towards the way he came from.

“It’s not a good idea to anger me, (Y/n).” His hand grabbed your arm making you tumble towards the ground as he kneed your legs. You struggled against his hold as he tightened his grasp. “Fucking let me go!” He shoved your face towards the ground, “I don’t think you understand the situation you’re in (Y/n), you’re my prisoner and you will follow what I say.” You tossed your hips upwards to try and throw him off your back, “I am not your bitch!” _Great comeback (Y/n)._ His hands grip your hair and he makes you look up towards the ceiling, “Oh (Y/n), that’s where you’re wrong…You are my bitch!” he whispers near your ear as he slams your face towards the floor making you black out.  

_*****_

The metal door slammed open and revealed a strange man with a machete in his hand. You stared at him blankly trying to get a hold of yourself. The dim lighting in the room made you squint harder as you tried to register where you were. You were back in the room that the vampire/demon tied you in but now metal shackles bound you to the chair. The man looked towards you as if surprised that there was someone being held captive in the windowless space. He lowered his blade as you started to shiver from the sharp air filling the room. Your clothes were basically rags and your body was covered with deep gashes inflicted by the demon. The man seemed to think that you were shaking with fear from him as he approached you.    

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” his deep voice sounded so calming as he slowly approached you. Your chains clamored as you shivered with the frigid temperature of the room. “Please…” _gosh your voice was hoarse_. He reached for the metal restraints. His hazel eyes mesmerized you. They seemed to have a life of their own as they seemed to turn colors. One moment they were green, then brown, and somehow they had blue specks swimming like little stars in a dark void of the galaxy. He seemed to be equally interested in your eyes as well as you both gazed at each other intently before he caught himself.

“So, you wouldn’t happen to know where the keys to these are would you?” a small smile plastered his face as you shook your head.

Heavy footsteps came from the door as another man with spiked hair came through the door. “Sammy, I think these will help,” keys dangled on the gruff man’s fingers as he tossed them to the long-haired man. The chains fell heavily to the floor as you held your arms towards your chest rubbing your sore wrists. The man who you assumed was Sammy kneeled in front of you. “Can you tell me your name?” Your shoulders shook as warm eyes bored into your (y/e/c) ones.

“(Y/n)…” you whispered as he laid his jacket onto you as you began to shake more violently.

“Can you stand up?” the taller man inquired as he stood up to help. You nodded your head as you attempted to use your aching legs. “Whoa, there…” strong arms came around your waist as you began to fall towards the concrete floor. “Thanks…” you croaked as you tried to push the tall man’s arms away from you as a streak of independence flared through you. “I can walk…” he let go of your waist as you took a step towards the door. Your attempt failed as you found yourself being carried by the hazel-eyed man.

Your arms slowly pushed against him, “I can…” His firm grip stopped your struggle as your face felt his warm chest, “This way’s much faster sweetheart and we got to get out as soon as possible or do you want me to carry you instead?” The shorter man smiled at you as you rolled your eyes in exasperation. _Puh-lease! Cocky bastard…_

You stopped fussing as you realized that they wouldn’t let you walk but as he carried you up the stairs the cold outside air made you wince as a burning sensation rushed from your thigh. You bit your lower lip and clenched your fist around the man’s chest as you tried to hold in the pain but a slight cry escaped. The two men approached a black car as the cocky one opened the back door. Sammy settled you in the backseat, “Ok, (Y/n) we need to take you to the hospital…You need stitches for those-”

“No, no hospital…” you shook your head adamantly as they loaded themselves into the front of the car.

The car rumbled to life letting out a soft purr, “But (Y/n), your injuries look severe.” The man in the driver’s side of the car eyed me in the rear-view mirror sighing as he saw my stubborn chin.  “Sammy the lady doesn’t want a hospital, I’m sure we can patch her up.” The hazel-eyed man turns towards you as you silently stare at the quiet scenery passing you outside. “I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean. Do you know anything about what happened to you?” you considered his kind face when you recognized their names. _Holy SHIT! I know them! Uncle Lou is so not going to like this…_

 “Yes… my family was attacked by vampires and they kidnapped me.” Sam’s surprised face didn’t faze me as he looked silently towards his brother who reached for his gun. “I’m not a demon or a monster, I wasn’t bitten by the vamps either. Also, I know who you two are,” the car stopped to the side of the road as both looked at you wide-eyed.

“You’re the Winchesters.”


	2. You didn't kill it?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally saved by the brothers, you find yourself in a conflicting situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally finished! ENJoy! :)

“You’re the Winchesters.”

You found yourself staring at the barrel of a loaded gun as Dean held it towards your head. His jaw clenched in a tight line as his eyes narrowed. You stared back sighing as you raised your hands in submission to show you weren’t going to attack.

“Um…I’m not armed?”

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Ha-ha very funny sweetheart but I gotta make sure you won’t do anything stupid.”

Dean was thinking of all the times that he and Sam were stabbed in the back just because they let their guard down. Well, today it won't happen, not again. He had enough of people trampling over him and his brother and he didn’t care if she looked innocent or not. Sam on the other hand had other ideas. When he looked at her he saw a very battered girl. Her face was decorated with tear stains and the colorful bruises scattered all over her made his heart clench. She looked fragile and yet her eyes had a fierce look to them, like a spark that Sam couldn’t quite place. She had the look of a fighter with her stubborn jaw but then there was a vulnerability in her face and it intrigued him considering what she had been through.

“We won’t shoot you, Dean?” Sam eyed his brother silently telling him to lower the gun with his gaze. Dean glared at his brother engaging him in a mute argument. The tension rose in the small space making you sweat as the two continued their unspoken conversation. Minutes seemed to pass as the strain of the inaudible clash between them began to die down.

“Alright, alright.  I’ll put it down” his gruff voice unwillingly huffed.

Dean cocked the safety on the gun as he lowered it while his glare turned towards you. His strong grasp pulled your bruised shoulder making you yelp.

“WHA-?”

In the next minute, you were soaked in water with a knife coming towards your captured arm. You flinched as the blade cut through skin, the bite stinging as blood dripped down.

You tugged your arm back, “Happy now?” Giving him the bitchiest face you could throw, he released your hand relaxing his guard slightly with the comfort of knowing you weren’t a creature of the night.

“Oh, I’m always happy sweetheart.” He turned around as his brother gave him a disapproving look. “What?” Dean asked innocently as Sam shook his head sighing.

Sam took his outer shirt off and handed it to you as he glanced at your cut. “So (Y/n), how  _do_  you know us?”

You took a breath as you looked down your wounded arm and took his shirt which was still warm from his body.

“It’s a long story.” You looked at their wary eyes as you sighed softly, “But I’m gonna guess that douchebag over here’s gonna tell me that we have a long ride to talk?”

Dean smirked, “Well aren’t you a genius? So, start talking sweetheart, we got a long ride to the motel.”  _Wow, a total jerk-ass…_

Sam looked at you curiously as if trying to place your face, “Are you a hunter?”

You looked towards him and laughed, “More or less, I guess.”

“Ok, that’s a vague answer.” his voice sounded so _nice_ and it was starting to lull you to sleep. A small rush went to your head as your body began to shut down. You tried to pull yourself together as Sam repeated his question only to hear you groan.

“I’d really… love to tell…more ‘bout me… but I…”

You felt the world spin around once more as your vision dimmed. “Oh shit! (Y/n), hey…hey can you hear m…” Sam’s voice sounded more distant as you soon succumbed to unconsciousness letting the darkness take over.

 

*****

_You were sitting down at the dinner table having dinner with your family. Your little brother was playing with his food while your father was telling you stories of what he and your mother have been up to. It was a warm memory tinged with sadness as Jacob and Uncle Lou were on a hunt during the time. You smiled as you looked at your mom and dad’s happy faces as your little brother tugged on your arm._

_“What’s up Ducky?” the small boy had earned the nickname because of his attachment to the stuffed duck you gave him when he was a baby. His head was looking downwards with his short (y/h/c) locks covering his face. You touched his chin making him look at you wondering why he looked so forlorn. He stared at you with glassy eyes as his face was covered in red. His mangled form lay on the floor splattered with blood. You tried to reach for him but chains held you firmly as you struggled. You were shackled and trapped with no escape as the demon’s face appeared before you._

_“Hello there (Y/n),” red eyes stared at you menacingly as you held back a whimper at the sight of the blood-stained knife in his hand._

_He licked the blade and smirked as silent tears began to fall on your face, “Why so quiet, my dear? Nothing to say, after your little stunt?” He tauntingly glided the knife on your face, making sure you felt the cold metal._

_“You know if you won’t talk, I’ll just have to make you scream.” He began to cut across your abdomen, dragging the blade slowly over your skin as you gave an agonizing shriek._

_“You know I’ll take **very**  good care of you (Y/n). Just. You. Wait.” With every word, the demon pierced the blade further in making you scream…_

The smell of sweat and metal overwhelmed you as your head throbbed from the motion of shooting up too quickly from the bed. Searching your stomach, you realize that it was only a dream.

You were in the middle of what looked like a motel disaster zone. Papers scattered the walls and coffee table along with pieces of clothing thrown over chairs and the floor. Bandages and bloody gauze spread out on the bed you occupied as you realized that your injuries were already cared for. Swinging your legs to the edge of the bed, you groan as a burning sensation shoots up your body. Fighting it off, you clutched the bedside table so that you could get up. As you steadied on your feet, you walked towards the wall reading the papers plastered over it. Multiple missing persons reports, medical autopsies, and files relating to the case covered the wall as your eyes caught sight of a photo…it was you. Your fingers touched the article lightly as you gazed at the news report beside it, tears starting to form.

The lock on the door began to open and you turned quickly realizing too late that you had no balance, “Son of a-”

Your legs twisted as you stumbled towards the floor. The sound of hurried footsteps came towards you.

“You’re not supposed to be up.” Grunting as two strong arms lifted you from the floor you looked up to find yourself staring straight into beautiful hazel eyes. Shaking yourself from the enchantment of his orbs you shifted your eyes away from him in embarassment, “I know I’m not supposed to be up...”

Supporting you in his arms, Sam led you towards the bed you came from as Dean locked the door.

“So why are you out of bed? Your…injuries weren’t exactly something you can sleep off.” Sitting you down on the edge of the bed, he inspected your injuries making sure you didn’t open them. Your face turned red from the close contact as you bit your lower lip, “Umm…I wanted to go to the bathroom?”

“Yeah right. If you were headed to the bathroom, you’d have faced the other way sweetheart.” Dean placed his gun on the table as he headed towards the fridge to grab a beer. He plopped down on the bed opposite you and took a long pull before staring back at you.

Sam finished probing your bandages in search of opened injuries but when he found none he looked up at you. “Do you want some water?” You gave a small nod as he stood up and went towards the counter holding the pitcher and glasses. He poured into the glass and walked back, holding it towards you.

Taking the glass of water from Sam’s hand you murmured thanks as you thought of how to escape the two hunters. The door was blocked by Dean and Sam was basically hovering around the bed. You were also freshly wounded so your reflexes made you walk like a newborn deer learning how to stand. The odds were definitely  _not_ in your favor at this moment so you decided to wait for an opportunity. _Might as well be friendly…_

“Umm…Thank you for saving me back there and for stitching me up…” fiddling with the rim of the glass you fidget as the two men sat down surrounding you. “Well, we’re just doing our job.” Sam smiled as Dean nodded in agreement.

“So (Y/n), you know about vampires and demons?” Sam sat down at the edge of the bed as Dean leaned towards you in silent curiosity.

“I guess you could say that…” you sighed. “My dad and uncle taught me and my older brother since we were young. They thought it was best that we know how to protect ourselves from… what’s out there.” You looked down and clenched your fists. “They always told us to stay alert and never let our guard down but my dad…” The memory of your father’s corpse holding a gun with your mother sprawled around him flooded your mind as you tightly shut your eyes to stop the tears from flowing.

“I should’ve been stronger…” you whispered and clenched your fists. “I should’ve been able to kill that vamp…and that demon…” Sam looked surprised as he turned his head towards Dean then looked back at you.

 “(Y/n), what demon? There were only vampires in that house.”

Your brow furrowed as you raised your head to face them.

“Didn’t you guys kill the demon? He was the one leading the nest.” They looked towards one another as you paled. 

“You didn’t kill him,” the silence of the two brothers confirmed your statement as you jumped off the bed.

“Hey! You can’t get up right now. Your stitches might open!”

Hands grabbed your waist as your legs gave way from the sudden movement. You thrashed in Sam’s arms as he tried to get you to settle down. Avoiding your flailing limbs, Dean restrained your wrists with his hand.

You continued to struggle out of their holds as panic began to set in. “He’ll go after them! I can’t stay here. He’ll find them…he said he would go after them if I escaped. He’ll kill them!”

Dean grabbed your chin making you look at his face, “Sweetheart calm down and look at me.” You stopped moving as Sam locked you tighter in his arms as Dean’s green orbs found yours in panic. He tried to get your attention. “Breathe, hey sweetheart come on you have to breathe…in…out…in…out… good girl.”

Dean stared at you seeing the panic fade as it was replaced by urgency. “Uncle Lou and Jacob. They're in danger. Please…they’re all I have left…I have to, I have to go back.” Your shoulders shook as your lips trembled in fear and desperation. Sam saw you shrink into his arms as he held you tighter. He felt a sense of protectiveness towards you and Dean noticed it when he saw his brother look at you.

Dean's mouth frowned at Sam as the younger man’s hand stroked your back trying to calm you. “(Y/n), are you sure that there was a demon leading the nest?”

“Y-yes… he had red eyes and he didn’t have fangs like the others. The vampires called him ‘master.’” You shuddered as you imagined the red eyes looking at you once again. Noticing your shoulders shaking again, Sam burrowed you further into his arms as if trying to comfort you.

Dean released your wrists as he walked towards the door, “I’m gonna call Cas, see if he knows anything about a red-eyed demon running loose.” Sam nodded, too occupied with the girl in his arms. She seemed so small as he cradled her letting her nestle into his chest as she cried. She was going through a lot and the feeling of a warm body with the smell of leather comforted her. Moments passed as he held you and he noticed your eyes fluttering slowly as your cries began to slow. Smiling, he realized you were exhausted and decided to let you rest.

He laid your head down towards the pillow as your body collapsed on the hard mattress. “Sleep, we’ll figure this out.” He was moving to stand up but you clutched his hand not wanting him to leave. It was unusual how he felt so familiar even though he was a stranger not so long ago. His kind face and his captivating eyes made you feel safe. You blinked slowly as he smiled and moved you on the bed so that he could sit beside you. Feeling the dip of his body on the mattress you began to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning to update this story every Monday but depending on what I'm doing each week I might post earlier (I'll try my best not to post late!!!). I was feeling a little writing-loco this week so it's an early update.  
> Comments and constructive criticism is much appreciated!! (^.^)


	3. A Daring Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night, you find the opportunity to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry this chapter's being posted so late on a Monday but I kinda had a hard time picturing how it went down. Here it is Chapter 3! ENJoY!  
> *Sorry! I made a little edit to the ending line*

In the middle of the night, you started to feel warm…too warm in fact. You were starting to feel uncomfortable as the heat surrounding you felt suffocating. You shifted under the blanket as you tried to move away from the furnace you were trapped in when you hit something that felt like… _arms_? A grunt came from above you as you found yourself being gripped tighter towards… _is this a wall or is this a chest_?

Your eyes shot open and you found yourself trapped between someone’s grasp as deep, steady breaths tickled your ear. Tilting your head slightly, you see a familiar rugged face.

  _Oh my fuck…why is he?_

You blushed as you suddenly remembered your hand clutching his arm because you didn’t want to be alone. The thought of Sam not leaving your side as you slept made your heart feel tight. You couldn’t help but stare at him fascinated. He had deep shadows under his eyes and faded lines marked his forehead, _probably from thinking too hard or worrying too much._ His straight nose had faint indents near the bridge and his lips were… _Oh my gosh! Stop it, (Y/n) get a hold of yourself!_

Taking a deep breath, you calmed your panic. Warily loosening his arm around your waist, you swung yourself out of the bed. You had to be careful that you wouldn’t move too fast. The room was dark and the moonlight reflecting the still form on the other bed indicated that Dean was fast asleep like Sam. Rubbing your fingers on your temples you began to think of your escape plan. _Ok…I need a way to get to Uncle Lou and Jacob..._

Glancing around you try to search for a weapon that you could use. You remembered seeing a duffel in the corner of the room. _Now, where is it… A-ha!_ Sighting the bag, you inched closer and leaned down to zip it open. _Slowly…slowly…no noise, ok…_

Looking inside, you find an array of knives, guns, bullets, a bag of salt, and a flask amid disheveled pieces of clothing. You touched the handle of a gun and a sudden thought popped into your head, _I can’t shoot for my life._

Shaking your head, you grabbed a dagger and the flask which you assumed was filled with holy water. You looked at the flannel shirt longingly. _It’s cold outside…Fuck it, I’m already stealing their stuff…_

Shuffling the shirt around yourself you stuffed the knife in the back of your pants. A quiet groan came from the bed and made you freeze in your place. _Shit._

Turning your head around, you found them still asleep. Exhaling in relief, you snuck towards the door cautiously so that you wouldn’t disturb the salt lines they drew on the floor. You turned the lock. The soft click echoed through the room as you turned the knob, opening to the crisp chill of the early morning.

You hobbled as fast as you could, biting your lip to forget the pain coursing through your leg. Spotting an old truck near the end of the parking lot, you made your way over while sneaking glances behind you.

Fiddling with your ring you hit the latch making the tool spring out. Picking the lock was easy enough to do but the difficulty was figuring out how to hotwire the car. It wasn’t the first time you tried to start a car without the key but it had been a while since you had the need to do so.

Grunting as you got into the driver’s seat, you bent down and felt around for the screws on the panel underneath the wheel. You popped the cover open as you fiddled for the red wires. You hear the struggle of the car’s ignition.  “Come on, come on…start for me…” you mumbled to yourself and the car’s engine rolled to life.

“So far, so good,” you opened the front compartment, in hopes of finding a phone but unfortunately it was filled with junk. Slamming your hand on the steering wheel you let out a frustrated sigh, “Shit.” _I should’ve stolen a phone._  Shaking your head, you drove down the highway for a while trying to figure out what to do.

The last time you heard from your uncle, they were in Sioux Falls with a friend. That was more than two weeks ago. It was the only clue you had to their location. _Desperate times, desperate measures._ Stopping to the side of the road you rummaged through the compartment trying to find a map.

“At least there’s _something_ useful in there…” you determined your route as you stepped on the gas and speeded down the highway. You were going to find your family at all costs.

*****

  _Back at the Motel Room_

            Dean woke up in the middle of the night with an odd feeling of uneasiness. He sat up on his bed and ran his hand through his hair to wake himself up. He looked towards the other bed and found Sam sleeping peacefully. That should’ve been normal but what jolted Dean awake was that there was no one next to him. He stood up and scratched his head as he walked towards the bathroom door and knocked, “(Y/n)? You there?”

Sam drowsily sat up on the bed when he heard his brother. He looked at the man with concern. The girl sleeping next to him was gone and that was unusual. He never slept that peacefully at least not to the point where anyone can sneak away without him knowing. He stood up and walked over to Dean as he pressed his ear against the door. Cocking his head to the side, Dean stared at his brother in alarm at the absence of a response.

“Hey (Y/n), I’m coming in,” his eyes widened as he found the bathroom empty.

Dean ran towards his duffel as Sam ran towards the wall gathering papers. “Where could she have gone?” the tall man hurriedly stuffed his bag as Dean grabbed his jacket, “A girl like that escaping your watch… You’re getting rusty, Sammy.”

Sam zipped his duffel as he rolled his eyes at him, “Anyways, you have any idea where your little girlfriend could’ve gone?” Dean hoisted his bag on his shoulder and ripped the door open.

“She’s not my girlfriend, Dean.” the green-eyed hunter shrugged as he tossed his bag into the trunk of his car.  Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sam sighed as he sat in the passenger seat, “She probably went to find her uncle and brother. From how she talked it seemed like her uncle knew about us. You think Bobby might know him?”

 “You’re the genius here Sam, how the heck would I know?” Dean frowned as he started the car and drove towards the highway.

“Dean, how do we find her? It’s not like she has some GPS on her that would lead us to where she is.” Dean smirked at his brother, “No but we got an angel with mojo that could probably track her. Cas! Get your ass down here.”

After a few moments, an indifferent voice spoke breaking the dark silence in the car. “Hello Dean,” he nodded towards the man in the passenger seat, “Sam.”

The long-haired man looked back towards the angel, his eyes filled with urgency. “Cas, we need you to find a girl. Her name’s (Y/n).”

“(Y/n)?” the blue-eyed angel cocked his head to the side as Sam sighed in frustration. “She’s the girl the red-eyed demon’s after.”

Castiel looked towards Dean, “Did you guys lose her?”

Dean groaned in annoyance. “Look Cas, can you find the girl?”

“I don’t need to find her,” Cas answered flatly.

“What do you mean you don’t need to find her? Cas, she’s being chased by a demon for God’s sake!” Sam shouted at Cas feeling bitter at the angel’s unwilling attitude. Dean’s eyes widened as he glanced at Sam’s face. He hadn’t seen his brother burst out at Cas before and _he_ was the hotheaded one.

“Do us this favor, Cas. We need to find the girl before the demon gets her.”

The blue-eyed man sitting in the back stared back calmly as he answered, “I don’t need to find her. I know where she is and she’s in danger.”

The two brothers looked at one another, shaking their heads. “Why the hell didn’t you say so in the first place, Cas?”

“I did tell you. Just now.” The angel furrowed his brows as he tried to understand why the brothers were upset. Sam sighed as Dean stepped on the gas.

“Where is she, Cas?”

*****

The map rustled through your fingers as you tried to determine where you were. You took a wrong turn earlier on and couldn’t figure out the map’s direction. The gas light began to blink on the dashboard of the truck as a bitter sigh escaped your lips. You needed to get some gas.

Scanning the road, you see a sign reading a station coming up in a few miles. You find the bright red sign of a Stop-N-Go station and you park the truck near the pump. You reached into your jeans pocket and realize that you didn’t have any money. You dug through the front compartment flinging papers out of it. in hopes of finding a stray credit card but you knew you weren’t going to be so lucky.

“Dammit…” you slammed your hands on the wheel and hunched over it. This was the dumbest plan ever. You were stuck at a gas station in the middle of nowhere with no way of protecting yourself other than the knife on your back and a flask of holy water. You were cold, lost and alone with no way of calling anyone for help. Frustration began to take over as you tightened your fist on the steering wheel.

 A loud knock on the window interrupted your thoughts as a man stood there looking at you. Wiping the stray tears that escaped from your face, you rolled the window down to face the man.

 “You alright, miss?” he asked, concern marring his features. You nodded and forced yourself to smile, “Yes, I’m alright. I just…I, um…I’ll just leave.”

You started to roll the window up when his hand suddenly shot out and stopped it. “If you want, I could pay for your gas miss.” Shocked by the suggestion of the elder man you shook your head, “No, I’m ok. I couldn’t possibly take advantage.”

“Oh I don’t mind. It’s no trouble at all. In fact, I think you made my job much easier when you escaped the Winchester boys.” Shooting your head up you saw the man’s eyes transform into the color of nightmares. Grabbing the flask in your pocket you flung water across the man’s face. He howled in pain as his face burned like acid had hit him. You grabbed the passenger door and rushed out, wincing as a searing pain crawled up your leg when you leaned on it. Your knees buckled down and hit concrete as a hand captured your ankle.

“Oh (Y/n), you didn’t think you could escape, did you?” he sneered as he dragged you towards him making you yelp in surprise. You desperately clawed the pavement and kicked at him as you attempted to free yourself but the burning sensation on your leg was overwhelming.

“I wouldn’t struggle so much you know. Master told me that I could do whatever’s necessary to bring you back to him… and I’m not as _nice_ as the bloodsuckers you saw before.” He straddled your hips to keep you grounded as you wriggled below attempting to toss him off. He smiled as he pulled your head making his black eyes pierce into your own. You tried to turn your head away but his strength overpowered you.

“We can have some fun first before I deliver you to Master,” you whimpered as his hand gripped along your neck but suddenly water streamed down your face as the demon before you hunched over screaming. An arm grabbed and pulled you from the screeching demon as Dean’s knife found its way to the demon’s chest. An orange light glowed from the man’s mouth and eyes as it shouted in agony.

Dean walked over and stood above you as his brother kneeled next to you, “What the hell did you think you were doing?! You’re being chased by a demon and you just go prancing around outside like a-”

“Dean-”

“No Sammy, this girl’s gotta understand the shit that she’s in and-”

“Dean!” Sam shouted at his brother as he saw your shoulders shake and tears well in your eyes. Dean shut his mouth in a tight line as his brother glared at him to quiet down. He turned and walked towards his car leaving you with Sam.

“(Y/n), are you alright?” Sam gently placed his hands on your arms as he looked at you anxiously.

“I-I, I’m sorry. I needed to find my uncle and brother. I couldn’t stay and I…” you glanced at the corpse of the old man. You felt so weak as you remembered the demon on top of you. It could subdue you with little effort and the feeling of being helpless made you resentful.  

A soothing hand came around your shoulders, “We told you we would help you, (Y/n). We’ll help you search for your uncle and brother. You don’t have to do it alone.”

You looked at the man in front of you as he gave you a soft smile, “We’ve got experience handling demons so I think it would be best if you let us help. You’re a lot safer with us too so let us help you, okay?” His face was so sincere that tears overwhelmed your face as you nodded your head. He made you feel so safe as he let you lean on his chest while you wept. His arms came around to envelop you in his familiar warmth.

            You slowly pulled away as your tears began to stop. He stood up and offered you his hand as you attempted to steady yourself on your feet. When he saw that you couldn’t get up he placed an arm under your knees and the other under your shoulder lifting you up from the cold floor. He grinned down at you, “It really is faster this way (Y/n).”

You blushed as you lowered your head to avoid his gaze, “Thank you for saving me, Sam.”

            “It’s no problem, (Y/n). That’s what we do.” With a slight flush on his cheeks, he walked towards the black impala where Dean was leaning on the side door staring at the both of you.

 “About damn time. Your chick flick moment took long enough.” Dean rolled his eyes as he opened the back door for Sam so that he could place you inside. The two brothers hopped into the front of the car as Dean started the engine.

“Um… Dean, I’m sorry and thank you for saving me.” He looked at you through the rear-view mirror as you fidgeted in the back seat. Sam glanced at his brother and arched his brow making Dean sigh in response.

“Sweetheart, don’t ever run off alone. You got me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I'm having exams next week I might be posting a chapter earlier this Friday which means no chapter on Monday next week. Hopefully, inspiration hits me quicker this time! Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated!! :)


	4. Cas is an Angel?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas "pops" in after the boys save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is finally up! So I was having a little trouble grasping Cas' character cause well...he's Cas. I had to re-watch some episodes (which I am totally fine with!) to do his character justice. Anyways... ENJoy!

A few hours passed and the silence in the car was stifling even with the soft classic rock playing over the speakers. Tension was inevitable as you weren’t sure what to talk about and neither were the two hunters. While Sam’s continuous glances towards you made you slightly uncomfortable, Dean’s don’t-bother-me attitude made you feel completely out of place. 

A man wearing a trench coat suddenly appeared beside you making you jump towards the passenger door.

 “WHAT THE HELL?!” 

His brow arched upwards at your exclamation as Dean swerved on the road.

“Dammit! Cas, what’d I say about popping in without warning?” Dean’s stern voice scolded the man as he righted the car back on the road.

“I apologize,” the blue-eyed man continued to stare at you as your body tried to recover from the shock of a man appearing out of thin air. Dean continued to mumble under his breath about common sense.

 “How d-did you…? What?” you stuttered as you couldn’t form the right words. The strange man peered at you with blue eyes that seemed to delve deep.

“(Y/n), this is Cas. He’s a friend of ours.” Sam motioned towards the imposing man beside you as you started to fidget under his gaze.

“Don’t worry kid, he’s harmless.” Dean said as he nodded in assurance. Cas tilted his head and stared at you making you feel like a specimen under observation. Shifting in your seat, you looked down towards your lap attempting to escape his eyes.

Sam sighed taking pity on you, “Cas, you’re making her uncomfortable. Stop with the intense staring, alright?”

“Oh like you haven’t done some intense staring either, Sammy?” Dean commented as Sam glared at his brother.

 Sam cleared his throat as he turned back towards you and the man, “Where did you go, Cas? Would you heal her? You suddenly disappeared when we got to her.”

            “I was able to find information on the demon that is after her.” The man’s eyes glinted in the dark night as his hand started to approach your forehead. Instinctively, you flinched from his hand as it stopped slightly above you, “I will not hurt you, (Y/n). I would like to heal your injuries.”

You looked towards Sam who was giving you a reassuring glance. You turned your head towards the strange man and nodded giving him permission to touch your forehead.

The split moment that his fingers touched, you began to feel warm. The feeling of comfort flowed through your body. The aches and burning on your leg was gone as you blinked towards the man who had his head turned towards Sam.

            “The demon you are looking for is named Viktor. He is quite…different from other demons.”

Sam raised his brow questioningly, “Different? How so?”

            “He mingles with lower monsters such as vampires and djinn. Demons do not usually associate with them.” small lines formed on the angel’s temple as Sam’s eyes found yours.

            You shrugged at Sam unable to speak as you poked at your skin which was completely smooth. The fact that your injuries disappeared like magic made you dumbfounded.

“What I do not understand is why he is after (Y/n). I was not able to gather any information on his plans. I was only able to hear that he has motives to take over hell but I do not see how he would benefit from having you.” Cas squinted his eyes as he turned towards you once again asking silently if you knew the reason for why Viktor was after you.

You shook your head, “I don’t really know. The demon…Viktor said that he needed me for his plans but…”

You trailed off and looked at your hands as you tried to tame the guilt eating you up. As much as you wanted to tell them that Viktor was after your blood you didn’t trust them quite yet. You recalled as the demon mentioned your grandfather’s name when he first talked to you. _What does grandda have to do with this? Why did that demon want your blood?_ As you had your internal debate, Sam turned to Cas.

            “Cas, could you find out more about Viktor’s location?”

Cas nodded and as you blinked, he was gone. You placed your hand on the empty seat beside you and touched it, expecting the man to still be there. You looked at Sam as he shrugged, “He does that a lot actually.”

“How…? What…? What _was_ he?”

Dean answered, “He’s an angel, kiddo. Never thought they were real huh?”

            You stared at the two heads in front of you and shook your head in disbelief. _Demons, vampires, angels…Uncle Lou was not going to be happy…_

 “Where _are_ we going?” you glanced at the sign that passed you by, realizing that you didn't know where they were headed.

 “We have a friend that can keep you hidden while we go hunt this demon after you.” Sam said as you raised your brow towards him.

            “Why can’t I go along with you two? You did say that you’d help me find my uncle and brother.”

“We need you to go under the radar first. We can find your brother and uncle after we gank this demon.” Dean answered flatly. Your eyes widened in surprise.

“I thought you said that you would help me find them?” you turned towards Sam hoping for a different answer.

“We can find them after we get this demon off your trail. Your safety’s more important right now,” Sam said as his eyes avoided yours.

            “I don’t need to be babied. I’ve been _trained_ to hunt since I was young. I can take care of myself!” you argued.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Well, you sure did a bang-up job looking after yourself when that demon found you at the station. I mean, do you even _know_ where your uncle and brother are?”

You glanced down and tightened your fists.

“I didn’t think so. So, _you_ are staying away. Hidden somewhere safe.”

Dean hit a sore spot pointing out the obvious. You were stupid to have escaped from them but you couldn’t help it. Two strangers saving you and helping you wasn’t exactly something you felt safe with, your father had at least taught you _that_ much. Not only were they strangers, they were the Winchesters. They were so well-known with hunters that they were either avoided or shot on sight. Uncle Lou had warned you to stay away from them that you couldn’t help but try to run away from them even if they had saved you.

            Sam looked at you noticing that you had become quiet from Dean’s remark. He knew how direct his brother could be, the man had no filter on his mouth. You looked up at him, giving him your best puppy eyes. He seemed easy to manipulate unlike Dean, so you gave it your best shot in hopes of catching him off guard.

Sam sighed as he saw your face.

“Where were you even planning to go, (Y/n)?” You caught him like a fly in a trap.

“I was heading to Sioux Falls. That was where they were the last time I talked to them,” you whispered attempting to sound dejected so you could gain sympathy.

“How long ago was that?” you were silent, not wanting to answer because of how much more stupid they would think you were for following a lead that was two weeks old. They noticed how you didn’t answer and Dean’s hard voice came out, “(Y/n). How long?”

“Two weeks ago.”

The two brothers turned to one another while Dean shook his head. You realize that their trail would have gone cold with that amount of time but it was your only clue.

“Did they say if they were hunting with anybody there?”

Your frowned as you went deep in thought, trying to remember if your uncle had said his friend’s name.

“I think his name was Bobby?” you said as you cocked your head in thought.

“Bobby Singer?” Sam asked as you brightened at the name.

“Yup! Bobby Singer. My brother and uncle stayed with him while they hunted a Rugaru in the next town over.”

Sam smiled as he looked at Dean sigh, “Well, what do you know sweetheart? That’s where we’re headed.”

“You guys know him?”

“Yeah, he’s an…old friend of ours. Almost, like a father actually.” Sam handed you his jacket as he saw you rub your hands over your arms.

“Here.”

You shook your head. You didn’t want to impose on him anymore than you already have. He pushed the bundle towards you, forcing you to take it.

“Take it. You’re not exactly dressed for the season right now.”

You nodded as you clutched the warm jacket towards your body. It was warm and smelled of Sam which reminded you of when you woke up next to him. You blushed as Dean looked at you and his brother.

“Wow, that was smooth Sammy. Real smooth.” Sam punched his brother in embarrassment.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” Dean glared at his brother as he rubbed his arm.

“You’re a jerk.” Sam rolled his eyes as Dean grinned,

“Whatever, Bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I won't be able to post a chapter up this coming Monday due to exams (GRRR!!)...  
> As soon as I get free time after my hours of torture, I'll post a chapter (or two) up! Comments and Constructive Criticism is deeply appreciated! :)


	5. You want to summon a what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Sioux Falls, (Y/n) meets Bobby. The boys make a plan to catch the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So here's the next chapter. It was a little difficult to get back into the story after exams fried my brain but here's what's next! ENJoy!

It was late afternoon when you arrived in Sioux Falls. The ride was peaceful considering that you slept most of the way there. An old dilapidated sign with the words “Singer Auto Salvage” passed you by as battered cars became more abundant deeper inside the yard. An old grey house appeared in the middle of the mountains of clunkers as Dean parked his car.

            “This is the place?” you asked in surprise. The two of them climbed out of the car as they strode towards the back door. You followed behind hesitantly as an older man appeared in the doorway.

            Sam and Dean nodded towards the man, “Hey Bobby.”

            “Took you two idjits long enough to get here,” the man’s gruff voice said as he turned towards you. “You must be (Y/n). Heard about you on the phone. You’re Lou’s niece?”

You nodded as he motioned for all of you to come inside. Scattered books and papers filled his home as you all followed him to what looked like a study. Even more books were stacked in this room as the scent of dust, whiskey and mold overwhelmed you. Crinkling your nose, Sam shrugged as he noticed your reaction.

            “The name’s Bobby, by the way. Sorry to tell you this but your uncle and brother left a week ago, on another case,” Bobby went towards a whiskey bottle on his desk as he poured a glass. You frowned in disappointment at the news. You were hoping that they would be here but it was a little too much considering that hunters move around so often.

Sighing, you looked towards the older man, “Would you happen to have heard from them lately?” you asked.

Bobby shook his head, “Nope, I haven’t heard a peep since they left,” he downed his shot and poured another glass. Sam looked at you as you stood awkwardly in the room not knowing what to do.

He glanced at Dean whose expression told Sam that he was responsible for telling Bobby about what to do with you. Sam sighed, “Bobby, can you let her stay here for a while? We need to figure out this demon after her…” 

Bobby looked towards you kindly as he nodded, “Sure thing.”

You cringed inwardly. You were being treated like a child. It wasn’t like you could argue with Sam and Dean right now. After that discussion in the car that made you look like an idiot, you didn’t have the heart to protest. As much as you wanted to bitch and whine, doing that in front of Bobby seemed to be undignified.

You took a small breath of frustration as you unclenched your jaw that you didn’t even know was gritted tight. You looked at the older man as the two boys scattered from the room.

“Thanks for letting me stay Bobby,” you said as he waved his hand.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. God knows, I’ve had to save Lou’s ass a few times before so this is no big deal.” Bobby leaned on the desk looking at you as your eyes widened.

“Really? Uncle Lou’s never really mentioned that,” you said surprised. You never thought that Uncle Lou would ever need any saving during a hunting trip. I mean, sure you knew that he wasn’t invincible and the life of a hunter had its risks but he always proved to be meticulous when he took you and your brother on hunts before.

Bobby chuckled as he saw your face, “Oh, believe me. When he was younger, he was all sorts of reckless but now I bet he makes you think he’s all careful. There were a few times his ass got whooped while (Y/f/n) and I saved ‘im.”

You looked down at the mention of your dad’s name as Sam walked back into the room holding a beer bottle towards you. You shook your head not wanting to drink as he shrugged.

“Bobby, we need to do some research on why this demon’s after her while we wait on Cas,” Sam drank his beer as Bobby started to shuffle through the papers on the desk.

“You two idjits can stay here as long as you like. You do that a lot anyways so show the girl where she’ll be sleepin’. I ‘m sure she’s tired after all the crazy she’s goin’ through.” Quiet fondness could be heard in Bobby’s voice as Sam motioned for you to follow him.

 You looked towards a door that was opposite the stairs heading to the upper floor as Sam turned and answered your silent question. “That door leads to the basement. I wouldn’t go in there if I were you…just to be safe.” Your eyes widened in alarm as Sam shrugged.  

He headed up the stairs and you followed behind him, curious about the secrets in the house. He opened a door and you found yourself staring inside a room. You walked inside and found a small spring bed, a crooked lamp, and a slightly beaten-up dresser against the wall. Books were stacked on the bookshelf in the corner as you lightly touched them reading the tittles of their curious subjects. Some you recognized from previous research that you had done for your uncle and others you had yet to see. Sam stood in the doorway letting you explore as he coughed to catch your attention.

“I’ll let you explore a little but I wanted to let you know that the bathroom’s at the end of the hall on your right. If you need anything, we’ll be downstairs.” You sat down on the bed hearing it creak under your weight as Sam started to walk away.

“Sam?” you called out before he got too far. You felt uneasy being alone in the room. You knew the demon couldn’t get you in Bobby’s house as Sam assured you before that it was warded against almost anything that can come after you. You even saw the large devil’s trap in the study and noticed little symbols around random corners of the house but for some reason you didn’t feel so sure.

 Sam turned towards you and when he saw your expression he stopped and started towards you. His long strides took mere seconds, and he kneeled so that his eyes were level with yours. Having his face near yours made you feel uncomfortable but it was better than the uneasiness you felt when he was about to leave. He stared at you as you lowered your gaze towards your hands trying to control the erratic beating in your chest. He was attractive and having a man this alluring give you attention usually never phased you but he was different. Something about him intrigued you but you weren’t quite sure what it was…yet.

“Sorry…I umm…” you wrung your hands in your lap as he frowned. He realized how your fingers began to turn purple and he placed his hand over them to stop your agitated gesture. You jumped in surprise from the contact as his hand enclosed both of yours, making them look small.

“Hey, it’s all right. Do you want me to stay awhile?” he asked as you looked up at him with flushed cheeks. Concerned eyes looked towards you as you nodded shyly, admitting that you didn’t want to be left by yourself.

He stood up and sat next to you. You shifted on the mattress as it whined from the added weight. His large body radiated heat as you felt the anxiety fall away from your chest. It was unusual that just sitting there in silent companionship made you so comfortable.

Minutes passed when you decided to glance at him. His arm suddenly wrapped around you in an awkward hug. You felt tears start to fall from your eyes that you didn’t even know were there. All the anxiety and aggravation at yourself seemed to flow with the drops falling on your cheeks. You were grateful for his wide chest as you wallowed deeper into his warmth which reminded you of the family you lost.

You don’t know how long he stayed with you as you sobbed into his chest but the next morning you found yourself in bed alone with a jacket that smelled of him. 

*****

            Two days had passed with no news from Cas on the demon’s whereabouts. Sam was on research duty while Dean tinkered with his car which he lovingly called ‘Baby’. You worked to find any leads on your uncle and brother with Bobby being kind enough to help you by inquiring about them from other hunters.

Bobby was an easygoing character considering that he let you roam around the house freely. The boys had told you that it was unusual for Bobby to warm up so quickly but you shrugged them off as being too paranoid. Your father always told you that you had a likeable personality since you were young so you didn’t really think much of their observation.

You were sitting at a desk, trying to make sense of their trail when you heard Bobby get off the phone.

“Balls!”

Looking up, you saw a grim expression on his face as you arched your brow. “What happened?” you asked.

He pulled out a chair and sat down with a sigh. In the past few days that you’ve been searching, you realized that Bobby could really keep a poker face but at that moment frustration had evidently replaced it.

“Your uncle and brother are either real good at gettin’ off the radar or they’re missin’. No one’s heard from ‘em since a week ago, and I made sure to go rounds with a few of higher ups to see if they’ve been investigating but nothing came up.” He sighed rubbing his face.

You started to fret but took a deep breath. It wouldn’t do to panic right now and you knew that your uncle wouldn’t put himself and your brother in unnecessary danger. Calming yourself down, you look at the clock and realize that it was almost two. Both you and Bobby had been going at it since dawn and from the looks of the frown on his face, you both needed a break.

“I’m going to start on lunch. Do you want anything to drink Bobby?” you asked as you stood up from the desk. Stretching out your limbs from sitting too long in one spot, you groaned as a few kinks in your back popped.

Bobby nodded at you as he stopped shuffling through the papers on the desk, “Yeah, coffee sounds good right now.”

You stared at Sam who looked up from his research. “You want some too, Sam?” He nodded and stood up from the couch to follow you in the kitchen.

“You didn’t have to get up. I did offer to do it,” you reached for the coffee grounds on the shelf but it was too high up for you. Sam’s body suddenly covered yours from behind as he took the canister down and handed it to you.

“Yeah, I know. But I remembered putting the grounds up on the higher shelf,” he leaned on the counter as you started to fix up the filter on the machine.

“Well, you know you could always put it on a lower shelf…” you shrugged in response.

He cocked his eyebrow towards you in amusement, “I could do that but it’s not as fun as pointing out how short you are for not being able to reach that high, (Y/n).”

You sighed and rolled your eyes, “Well not everyone’s as tall as you and your brother Mr. I-can-reach-everything.”

He grinned as he sat down on the kitchen table while you started to make some sandwiches to go along with the coffee. It was a comfortable silence as Sam watched you take out ingredients from the fridge. You didn’t notice his stares as Dean came in from the back door.

 “Hey Dean, you want a sandwich? I got some coffee going on too if you want some…” you asked as he opened the fridge and took out a beer.

“I’ll take a sandwich, but I’ll pass on the coffee sweetheart,” he nodded as he sat down with Sam at the kitchen table.

“Okay, sandwich it is then,” you turned back to your work.

While Dean took a sip of his beer, he noticed how Sam was ogling you. Dean smirked at Sam, kinking his eyebrows in a suggestive way which made Sam respond with a bitch face. Dean knew that his brother was quite interested in you but didn’t want to admit it and he had fun teasing Sam about it.

You turned around, carrying the sandwiches but you jumped in surprise making the plates fall to the ground.

“OH MY GOD!” Sam and Dean turned around ready to attack whatever you saw but then they saw the familiar trench-coated figure.

“Seriously Cas! How many times do I have to tell you to not just pop out of nowhere?!” Dean sternly scolded the angel as Bobby appeared in the doorway with a shotgun.

“Sorry Bobby, I just freaked when I saw Cas appear out of nowhere…” you began to pick up the mess of plates and sandwiches on the floor as Bobby lowered his gun. You sighed at the sight of uneaten food, _what a waste…_

Sam kneeled next to you, helping you pick the pieces of broken dishes as Dean looked at Cas. “So you found the bastard’s hiding hole?”

You looked towards Cas as you and Sam threw the broken pieces in the trash.

“Yes, I found where he is but it is difficult to get to him. He is in a protected area of hell that is filled with warding sigils against angels.”

            “Okay… So, we’ll just come up with another plan then.” Dean looked at Cas with confidence as he finished off his bottle. Cas cocked his head in question as Bobby and Sam stared at Dean.

            “Don’t be thinkin’ what I think you’re thinking Dean,” Bobby warned as you glanced curiously at all of them.

            “I’m just saying, we can’t exactly sneak into hell so we’ll just have to take the demon out of hell,” Dean shrugged as he leaned against the table. You looked at them with wide eyes as you realized what he was insinuating.

            “You mean summoning a demon? Here?!” you shouted as the four men stared at your outburst.

            Dean shrugged, “It’s not like we’ve never done it before.”

You looked towards Sam and Bobby in surprise as they looked at you with guilt in their eyes, “You mean to tell me that you three have summoned demons before?! I mean I knew you two were reckless but Bobby? Really?”

Bobby sighed, “Couldn’t help it when you get involved with these two idjits.”

You leaned against the kitchen ledge for support as you realized the ridiculousness of their plan. _They wanted to summon a demon. A demon… A FRICKING DEMON?!_ You shook your head, your uncle and father never dabbled with demons but these three bring up summoning a demon like they’re talking about the weather. Sam touched your arm, jolting you from your shock.

“It’s alright, (Y/n). We’ve done it before and we’ll make sure you’re safe.” Sam said as you sighed.

“Okay… So, what do we do?” All four men looked at you as you arched your brow in question. “What? If you’re summoning the demon anyway, I might as well find out what he wants from me too,”

“No, you are staying away while we take care of ‘im. Can’t have Lou gettin’ mad at me for gettin’ his niece close to a demon who’s after her.” Bobby said as Sam looked at you.

“Bobby’s right (Y/n). We can’t have you getting close to the demon while we deal with him.” Sam said.

“They’re right, (Y/n). It’s for your own safety. You’re not going anywhere near that son of a bitch until he’s dead.” Dean said sternly.

You huffed in exasperation, “Don’t treat me like a child! It’s not like I haven’t hunted before and I want to know what it wants with me. I think I have a right to that at least!” you argued as Sam narrowed his eyes.

“(Y/n), you are not getting near that demon,” Sam said.

 “But-”

“No. You are staying away.” Sam’s voice hardened as you began to open your mouth again,

“I can-”

“(Y/n). No is no and that’s final!” Sam’s raised voice surprised you and made you speechless. You glared at Sam deciding if you wanted to stand up to him but the glint in his eyes showed that he was not going to budge. You raised your hands and let out a frustrated huff as you marched off towards the bedroom upstairs fuming with anger.  

Bobby arched his brow at Sam. Dean was usually the one who would lay down the law and it surprised Bobby that it was Sam who did it instead. Dean noticed how protective Sam was becoming of you and it amused him to see his brother getting riled up. Sam looked at the three other men in the room who were staring at him, “What?”

Dean smirked, “Oh nothing.”

Cas tilted his head slightly, “If Sam likes (Y/n), why does he get mad at her? Is it like the pizza man and the baby-sitter?”

Sam flushes red and glares at Cas, “What?! Cas, shut up.  I mean… Bobby, do we have everything we need to summon that thing?”

Bobby smiled and joined the conspiracy, “Aww… Ain’t he adorable.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Any suggestions at all would really help me get my creative juices flowing! Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Off-limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam apologizes to (Y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Please don't be mad but this chapter is just...well shorter than my previous ones. But at least it's here! ENJoy!!

You locked yourself in the room furious at Sam. You paced the floor trying to calm yourself as a small knock sounded at the door.

“What?” you shouted in aggravation as the familiar voice of the man who frustrated you came through the door.

“Can we talk?” Sam said. You glared at the door, not wanting to open it and the floor creaked from his shifting on the other side, “Please, (Y/n)?”

You sighed and unwillingly unlocked the door to stare at the man with crossed arms across your chest. “What do you want? I’m pretty sure I don’t have anything to say to you right now. You’re just going to shut me down anyways.”

You both stayed quiet for a moment staring at each other. He sighed and roughly combed his fingers through his hair as he realized how he had acted towards you.

 “Look, I just want to apologize for the way I treated you earlier. I mean, heck I know how it feels since Dean does it all the time to me…” he looked at you with guilt-ridden eyes as you arched your brow.  

“(Y/n) …please understand. I just want you to stay safe and the only way to do that is for you to not get near that demon.”

His face made this expression that started to melt the rage you felt. _No! (Y/n), stand your ground. Stay firm, don’t fall for that puppy-eyed look…Oh hell, he’s adorable when he’s… No, don’t fall for it, he doesn’t care anyway… you’re just another case to him…_

Bitterness took over as you faced away from him, “Why do you care what happens to me? It’s not like you know me, we’ve only met each other a few days ago, I’m just another case to you and your brother…” his eyes flickered to shock for a moment as if he wasn’t expecting you to feel that way but he quickly composed himself as he looked you in the eye.

“I don’t know you, yes. We’re strangers but… (Y/n), I-I care... all right?" his shaky voice made you look up as you noticed the slight flush starting to form on his neck.

You shook your head to clear your mind as you took a deep breath, “Sam, if you cared you would let me be there when you summon the demon. I am part of this mess so I think I have the right to be there.”

He opened his mouth in retaliation but you held your hand up to stop him, “I’m not saying that I don’t want to be safe but I am a hunter. I was trained to take care of myself so I’m sure I can stay safe from a demon under a devil’s trap. If anything happens you promised me that you would protect me and I know that you can. I want to know why this asshole’s after me. So _please_ let me be there? I _need_ to know…”

You played your own eyes on him, looking at him pleadingly and a few moments of silent tension between you two passed. He had seen flashes of your bullheadedness when you escaped from them before and when you argued with Dean. He sighed as he gave up. He knew he couldn’t get you to stay away.

“Alright…but you are not getting near that demon at all. You are going to stay behind me the entire time and you can’t talk to him.” He said as you started to protest.

“No. (Y/n), please promise me. You will stay in the sidelines the entire time, okay?” he asked as you sighed.

This was the best that Sam was willing to offer and he was being reasonable so you nodded your head. “Fine, I won’t talk and I’ll stay behind you guys.”

He let out a breath of relief as his hand started to approach yours but he pulled back. He cleared his throat as you looked up at him, realizing what he was about to do.

“I’ll…um… I’ll call you when we’re ready.” His eyes shifted away from you awkwardly as he began to walk back towards the study probably realizing the discomfort you had but before he got to the stairs he turned around, “(Y/n)… you are not just another case… I do care for you.”

You looked towards him as he started down the stairs, confused about what he just said. _You weren’t another case to him. What did that mean?_ You felt a flutter inside your chest as you caught your breath. You didn’t really like how your heart started to thump louder whenever he was around. It bothered you a bit that you had only known the man for a few days and yet he seemed to make you feel things that you shouldn’t be. You sighed as you closed the door and laid down on the creaking bed with thoughts of Sam.

_You can’t, (Y/n) ... He’s a Winchester and Winchesters are off-limits…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have another chapter up next week and I'm planning to have it be longer so this chapter's just here cause it didn't really match the next ones. Plus, I'm planning to reveal all in the next few... *evil smirk*  
> Comments and Constructive Criticisms are always appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading! :)


	7. Stupid Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid mistakes lead to revelations about (Y/n)'s identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! ENJoy!

You moaned as pain shot through your head when you woke up. You tried to open your eyes and found yourself blinking in darkness as the blindfold obstructed your vision. You tried to scream but the gag that was on your mouth muffled your attempt. A chuckle came from in front of you as the stench of sulfur overwhelmed your nose. 

“Sorry, my dear. I can’t really take those off, so struggle all you want but you won’t be getting out of those anytime soon. Not like last time…” the menacing voice froze you for a moment but you began to wrestle your arms through their bindings. It clanged making you realize that they were chains as you listened to where you were. From the sounds of the rattling and the slight jolts your body made, it seemed like you were in a car. The rumble of the engine stopped as you were hefted out of the back and hanged upside down.

You dangled unwillingly as you were being carried somewhere. You heard echoes of dripping water around you as you tried to jostle around in the heavy grasps that were holding you. “I told you. Struggling is a waste of effort. It would do you better to stay put and give up,” Viktor’s nonchalant voice resounded in the room as he seemed unfazed from your struggles.

You felt the impact of cold, hard concrete underneath you as a grunt escaped from your gag at being thrown down. A hand caressed your leg as it gripped tightly making it… _CRACK!_  Your muffled shriek echoed as your fractured leg made you want to pass out, “Oh come now, that wasn’t so bad. I just need some insurance that you won’t try anything.” Your chains were pulled as they clanged on the floor. You hear them clamor around as your arms are stretched above you in a way that made you feel like you were on display.

“I’ll be back, my dear. I just need to get some things ready for the ritual. I’m sure you’re eager to get started as much as I am,” Viktor’s fingers lightly touched your cheek as you flinched. You shifted to bring your knees close but tears streamed on your cheeks instead as your broken bone made you wince. _I should have listened to Sam… I should have listened… Am I gonna die? You’re a hunter. Stay calm. Think… what can you do? Nothing… you can’t see, you can’t walk, you can’t move your arms and you can’t even fucking scream!_

Fear began to grow inside your chest as you tried to stop the panic that heightened due to not knowing what was going to happen. The darkness that the blindfold provided made you tremble as thoughts of despair flitted through your mind. _In times of trouble, always pray and someone will answer you, (Y/n)._ Your father’s words popped in your head as you gritted your teeth to keep the searing burn on your leg at bay. _Well…wouldn’t hurt to pray…to anyone out there! Please help me! I’m captive somewhere I don’t even know and I really don’t want to die…_

You waited patiently for an answer as you tightened your hands desperately, _Please! Anyone? Please help me…_ No answer came and you were screwed… there was no one to save you… you were as good as gone.

*****

“Dean! Have you seen (Y/n) out here?” Sam’s voice was laced with worry as he searched for you throughout Bobby’s compound. He had already asked Bobby if he had seen you but you hadn’t shown your face since they summoned Viktor. Sam was hoping that you were just wandering around the yard, taking a break.

Dean looked up from the table as he was cleaning his knife along with the other firearms they kept in Baby’s trunk. He got tired of the demon who was unwilling to give any information up. Even Bobby got frustrated at the bastard as they tried everything to torture why they were after the girl. The demon just laughed after all the methods of “interrogation” they knew of. It just kept its eyes on (Y/n) and it frustrated them all that Viktor had kept a smug expression on his face after everything they did.

Dean smirked at Sam playfully as he placed the knife down on the table, “Dude. I don’t know, I’m not the one who’s got the hots for her.”   

Sam crossed his arms, “Seriously Dean, she’s not in her room and Bobby hasn’t seen her since she ran from the basement-”

“I’m sure she’s just wandering around her somewhere. I mean from how green she looked down there, she’s probably just getting some air.” Dean shrugged his brother’s uneasiness aside. Sam usually worried too much and the girl needed some space after all the stares from Sam she had been getting.

“Sam! Dean! Get your asses down here!” Bobby’s yell from the house sounded distressed as the two hunters rushed towards his voice. As they ran inside, they found Bobby in the basement staring at an empty devil’s trap…and an unoccupied chair.

“How’d he get out? I mean I didn’t hear-” Dean looked towards Bobby who was kneeling down towards a scratched off part of the trap.

“That idjit!” Bobby looked towards the two boys as he stood up.

“We gotta get her back or Lou’s beatin’ my ass if she ain’t safe,” the older man muttered as he headed upstairs.

Dean followed Bobby and sighed, “How’re we gonna find them Bobby? I don’t even know if Cas’ll answer me right now, he told me he-”

“Dean.” Cas’ blue eyes shone in the study as the three men turned the corner in surprise at the angel’s visit.

“Damn. That was fast Cas. I didn’t even pray yet,” Dean muttered as he walked over to him.

“I did not come because of your prayer. I came because I found out why the demon wants the girl,” Cas declared.

“We don’t have time for that right now, Cas. (Y/n)’s been taken by Viktor and we need to find her. Can you help?” Sam asked as he looked at the angel with anxious eyes. He was becoming fretful as he had not seen her in the past few hours and who knows how long she and Viktor had been gone?

“ _She’s not here? You let the demon take her?_ ” Cas’ voice was deeply laced in anger as his eyes narrowed making the three hunters freeze.

“Do you three realize what you’ve done? She is in terrible danger-” Cas cocked his head to the side as if he was listening to a non-existent voice. His anger dissipated as he disappeared from the room, leaving the three men to wonder about his reaction.

“Well that’s helpful. What do we do now?” Dean asked as he and Sam looked to Bobby.

“What are you two idjits lookin’ at me for?” he asked as he arched his brow in surprise. Sam and Dean always looked to Bobby for the answers but now he was just as stumped as they were.

“We can’t just sit here twiddling our thumbs doing nothing Bobby. There has to be something that we can do.” Sam reasoned as Dean frowned, deep in thought.

He was trying to think of why Cas had suddenly just disappeared after finding out that (Y/n) was taken. She hadn’t been around long enough for Cas to have developed a “profound” bond but then again it wasn’t that hard for anybody to warm up to her. Bobby and Sam were oddly at ease when she was around, heck, even Dean himself found being around her peaceful but for Cas, an angel of the lord to react that way to her disappearance? She must be something special or she was just that easy to get along with.

“Dean? Hello, anyone in there?” Sam’s hand waved across Dean’s face as he blinked.

 He looked at his brother and Bobby who had strange expressions on their faces, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

Sam shook his head in concern as the rustle of papers on Bobby’s desk made him look up to see Cas holding a bloody girl, “(Y/n)!”

You opened your eyes seeing Sam as he rushed towards the couch in the study and swiped the objects littering over it to make space for you. Cas placed you down on the sofa which made you hiss as the pressure on your broken leg magnified. He placed his fingers upon your forehead as he began to heal your injuries and soon a serene feeling replaced the discomfort.

"Thank you for saving me Cas,” your eyes slowly fluttered as he looked at you with an unreadable expression. You attempted a small smile of appreciation as he nodded in reply, “Sleep (Y/n). You need to rest.”

Your sight darkened as his voice and the warmth of his fingertips lulled you to sleep. Cas turned around to face the three men whose faces were filled with looks of relief, confusion, and concern.

Sam looked towards your peaceful face as the frown previously marring your brow flattened with Cas’ healing. He stared at your tattered, blood-stained clothes as his jaw clenched in anger at the state you were in. He should have been watching you carefully. He tightened his fists in vexation at himself for not being able to protect you from Viktor.

            “I should not have left her in your care. She is more important than you three realize,” Cas stared at the three men whose eyes snapped towards the angel’s face.

            “What do you mean? We were watching over her and it’s not like you even knew what she was before you popped out of nowhere earlier…” Dean mumbled in irritation.

Sam stood over the girl and placed a blanket on her as she sighed in relief, “You told us you knew what she was, Cas. What is she and why is she so important?”

“She is a Re’em. A powerful being and very rare for her kind. Her blood has a powerful component that can empower anyone who drinks it to the point of omnipotence. Since Viktor’s apparent interest in her, other creatures and angels are now aware of her existence which puts her in danger.” Cas’ eyes glinted in the dim lighting of the room as he looked towards the supposedly powerful girl sleeping on the couch.

“A Re’em? You’re kiddin’, right? I thought I’da seen every monster out there but wow… who knew I’d see one in real life.” Bobby nodded as he went towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer from the fridge. He gulped the cold amber liquid as Sam and Dean looked towards him in confusion.

“You boys never heard of a Re’em? Kirin? Does unicorn ring any bell?” Bobby arched his brow in amusement as Dean’s jaw dropped.

“She’s a fucking unicorn?! What the hell! Unicorns exist?” Dean’s eyes darted towards (Y/n).

            “Dean, quiet down.” Sam threw his brother an exasperated look as Dean frowned. Sam’s fingers tucked (Y/n)’s stray locks on her face towards her ear as he watched her brow start to furrow from the noise in the room.

            “Sammy, she’s a fucking unicorn and that’s how you’re gonna react?” Dean teased his brother as Sam turned around to glare at him. “So? She’s a unicorn, Dean and she’s in danger so we’ve got to protect her.”

            Dean stared at his brother, dumbfounded at the fact that the discovery of the girl’s identity didn’t faze Sam. He sighed as he faced Cas who was staring at him, “So what do you know Cas? How is it even possible that she’s a unicorn or re-whatever. She’s born to human parents as far as we know.”

            “I think the information you have on her kind have some elements that are deeply exaggerated and lacking. Re’em can be born to humans but one of her parents must have an ancestor who was once her kind. Re’em can transform into humanoid form to blend in with society and as such some of them remain in that form and procreate with humans. The bloodline can skip generations as their power is selective but it is possible for one to be born to human parents.” Sam listened intently to Cas as he began to wonder about the girl in front of him.

            “So, is she safe for the moment? I mean you did gank that son of a bitch that took her right?” Dean asked as he looked at Sam who was huddled beside the couch in concern.

  “I was able to rid Viktor when I came to get her. It is a good thing that she began to pray for help but now that she has prayed, other angels are aware of her presence. I cannot burn the necessary sigils into her as she cannot be tainted before she awakens to her abilities or she risks death,” Cas sighed as he began to think of a way to hide the girl.

            “What d’you mean by wakening to her abilities?” Bobby asks as he sits down in the seat of the study table.

            “She has not fully matured therefore her abilities have yet to manifest. Her blood will become more potent when she awakens giving it the essence for omnipotence but as she has not awakened her blood can only empower a being temporarily.” Cas turned towards Bobby as Dean huffed and crossed his arms.

            “We can just draw the sigils on her then, we can always redraw it when it fades. Will that work, Cas?” Sam asks as he stares at the angel in deep thought.

            “It should work. It will keep her hidden temporarily but it should still be strong enough to hide her presence. As for the house, I will need to strengthen the warding you have in place.” Cas began to draw the necessary sigil diagram for Bobby but his brow furrowed slightly as if he was listening to something and he disappeared.

            “Well, this is turning out to be quite an eventful day… Unicorns fucking exist and we’ve gained another member to our band of fugitives escaping heaven and hell’s watch list.” Dean stared at his brother who was still stuck to the girl’s side. He sighed and looked at Bobby who shrugged at Dean’s silent question.

            They couldn’t help but notice Sam’s attachment to the girl, “Sammy, just because she’s a unicorn you don’t have to watch her that intently. She’s not gonna disappear like a ghost.” Dean snickered as his brother turned to him with an expression of annoyance.

            “I know that, Dean. I’m gonna do some research.” Sam huffed as he stood and went towards the kitchen to get a drink. He realized how much he had been staring at the girl and the feelings that were growing for her.

            Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had only known the girl for a few days… this must be a side effect of her being a re’em _. Get a hold of yourself, Sam. It must be just one of her powers or something…_

_Or something…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read up and did some research on my lore and well... let's say that a lot of the mythology will be taken into consideration but I'll be adding a lot of my own twists to make the story more interesting. I'll probably update again soon but please don't hurt me if I don't!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and criticisms are deeply appreciated!  
> :)


	8. Coma Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Days after, (Y/n) hasn't woken up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Chapter 7 is here! HOORAY!  
> ENJoy!

It had been three days since you were saved by Castiel from Viktor’s capture. Three days of uncertainty for the three hunters who watched over you in the cluttered study of Bobby’s home. You had stayed asleep ever since Cas had healed you and not once were you showing signs of waking up which concerned the three men.

“I don’t understand… she should have woken up by now. She must be hungry or thirsty at least but she hasn’t moved a muscle!” Sam exclaimed in frustration as he watched over you from the seat beside the couch which he constantly seemed to be. He hovered over you in anticipation, he wanted to see your beautiful (y/e/c) eyes which always seemed to look towards something distant and yet not once had you shown any signs of getting up.

“Calm down Sammy. It must be her bein’ a unicorn and all. Angel mojo probably works differently for her,” Dean mumbled as glanced at his frustrated brother.

 He was on the laptop searching for a hunt that would somehow take Sam’s mind off the girl. Sam had been glued to her side ever since she came back and it was starting to become an unhealthy attachment. Sam only left her side whenever he needed to go to the bathroom or replace the book he was reading. He didn’t leave her side to eat so Bobby and Dean had to force food on him. Sam’s behavior was so problematic that Dean hoped to fix it before it became worse... if it could become worse. As much as he wanted his brother to find someone to settle with, Dean didn’t want his brother having a relationship with a monster which always seemed to end in heartbreak for Sam.

Dean had tried to talk to Sam about his “issue” with (Y/n) yesterday afternoon and it ended in a squabble that got them nowhere. “Balls!”  Dean and Sam’s head shot up as Bobby’s angered voice echoed from the kitchen. He stormed in to the study after getting off the phone as the two boys looked at him.

“How’s she doin’?” worried lines marred Bobby’s face as he glanced at the girl’s still form whose only movement was the rise and fall of her chest.

“No change in here. Any news, Bobby?” Dean asked. He knew that Bobby was calling around for your brother and uncle. Bobby found it aggravating that he couldn’t get a hold of your two relatives even as he called every resource he had. It seemed like they had been wiped off the radar completely, which could be a possibility considering that your family was being hunted. Bobby sighed as he shook his head, “No… other than a dead end I got nothin’. It’s been _too_ quiet lately. No freaky news reports or signs of anythin’ that’s out of the ordinary.”

Bobby shot Sam a look of concern, “Didja try callin’ Cas yet?” Bobby asked Dean.

“Yeah, I tried every goddamn prayer I could think of and he hasn’t been answering me.” Dean sighed in frustration. Cas had been quite distant as of late and it fouled Dean’s mood.

Across the room, Sam was watching the rise and fall of your chest with anxious anticipation. He was getting more worried as he saw that it was starting to slow until…

“Bobby, Dean, she stopped breathing! She’s not breathing!” Sam panicked as he placed his ear near your face and listened for the smallest breath. It was silent and he quickly placed his two fingers to the point under your neck. _No pulse. Shit!_

Sam rushed to carry your body on the floor to lay you flat as he tilted your head backwards and breathed air into your lungs. Your chest rose and he did this twice more as he listened for your response. He started chest compressions when he didn’t hear you breathe normally as he tried to stay calm.

Bobby looked towards Sam in shock and turned to Dean, “DAMMIT CAS!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! (Y/N)’S IN DANGER!!”  His yell echoed through the house as Sam persisted his first aid.

The sound of silent wings sounded from behind Dean as the trench-coated figure rushed to help with the lifeless girl. “Sam.” Cas’s voice commanded as Sam moved over to let the angel have access to her body. He placed his hand towards your chest as a bright light surged from his form. White light began to radiate harshly from both your bodies as his grace flowed towards your still-heart. After a few moments, the blinding white glare started to glow softly and your chest began to rise and fall steadily once again.

“Where the heck have you been?! Three days, Cas…Three fucking days!” Dean yelled at Cas as soon as he saw that (Y/n) started to breathe again.

“What happened to her? She was just sleeping before…” Sam looked at the angel as he anxiously took her from his arms. He felt her breathe as he let out a sigh of relief.

 Cas glanced curiously at Sam’s reaction, “She is fine for now, Sam. Her body went into shock due to the transformation that she is undergoing.”

“So, is this normal? Is she gonna be alright?” Bobby asked as Sam placed her back on the sofa while she sighed deeply from the movement. Sam caressed her hair softly before he placed the blanket on top of her. “Is she, Cas? Is she going to have more episodes like that?” Sam quietly added to Bobby’s question as he turned around to face him.

“It is not unheard of for a Re’em transformation to take a toll on the body of the creature but it is unheard of that a Re’em’s heart would stop during their awakening. It should not be that rigorous on the body and it poses a concern…unless...” Cas trailed of in silence as he went deep into thought. The three men stared at him in anticipation but Dean finally got tired of waiting.

“Spit it out Cas! Unless what?!” he huffed as he crossed his arms in discontent.

Cas narrowed his blue eyes at Dean, “Not all Re’em are born equal. Like other creatures, others have the tendency to become…more divine. The awakening of a Re’em indicates the strength of their grace and observing the girl’s reaction, she may hold power that her body cannot hold.”

“Wait…you mean to tell me that this girl’s gonna die if she ‘awakens’?” Bobby asks sternly as he motions towards you.

“Yes, there is a possibility of that happening.” Cas answered as Sam walked up to him and grabbed him by the lapels of his coat.

“Then stop her! Don’t let her transform. She can’t die like that!” Sam bursts out at Cas as the angel stared at the tall man with an indifferent expression.

“I cannot. If I stop her awakening there is an even greater chance that her grace will disintegrate her physical body.” Cas gripped Sam’s hands that were on his coat as the taller man loosened his hold.

“Hold up… So if we let the girl ‘awaken’ or shit then she can die and if we stop her, she dies. What’s the third option Cas?” Dean asked.

“There is no third option, Dean. We can only hope for the best and wait.” Cas replied as he turned to look at the girl lying on the sofa. His eyes softened in sadness as Sam sat down in his seat as he reached for her hand. Sam would not leave her side until she woke up safe and alive.

*****

_“There you go darling, you got the grip now all you have to do is square your shoulders, look at the target and throw as hard as you can.” Uncle Lou was standing at your side making sure of your stance before you prepared to let the knife out of your grip. Your palm was sweating in anticipation as you took one final breath._

_The knife flew from your fingers with a whooshing sound as it landed on the black target of the tree trunk. It hit the middle of the mark squarely and knowing that you had no sense of aim with a gun, it was a bit shocking. ‘Beginner’s luck’ you thought as you grabbed another knife and threw it towards the mark once again to prove your worth. The delightful thud that the delving metal made as it hit the trunk widened your eyes in surprise as the knife had landed a mere inch away from the first.  You stood still for a moment, doubting if that really had happened._

_You pinched your cheek as realization came which resulted in you jumping towards your uncle. He chuckled at your excitement, “I did it! I did it! I can hit the target Uncle Lou! I can hit the target!”_

_He placed your feet on the ground and gave your head a rough pat, “Well, gotta say that was a big surprise darling, I gotta tell your daddy that his little girl has a good aim after all.” You grinned as you both started walking back towards the house. Your older brother was sitting on the porch reading as you climbed on him, “Jacob! I hit the target!”_

_He looked wide-eyed at your uncle as he tumbled along with you on the wood floor. “Really? Wow… never thought you had aim (Y/n) I mean you were useless with a gun and the crossbow… made everyone think you were a lost cause.” Uncle Lou shrugged as he opened a beer bottle that he picked out of the cooler, “Guess some people just can’t handle guns. It sure is a wonder though; her aim with a knife is dead-on. ”_

_Jacob sighed as he grumbled, “I really didn’t wanna watch a Disney movie tonight though Uncle Lou…” you stuck your tongue out as you giggled._

_“Well too bad. You lost the bet so tonight I get to decide the movie! Right Uncle Lou?” the older man winked at you as he began to push you both inside the house, “Can’t go back on a promise Jacob, a man’s gotta keep his promises. Now let’s both get you ready for dinner and watch that movie or your daddy’ll have my hide if I don’t get you two in bed before 10.”_

_You giggled at the thought of your Uncle Lou getting smacked by your dad and as you stepped inside the house Jacob’s eyes glinted in mischief, “Race you to the kitchen!”_

_His footsteps thudded heavily on the wooden floors of the hallway leading to the kitchen as you huffed behind him, trying to catch up. “That’s not fair! Wait for me!” you yelled as he turned the corner of the arched doorway._

_As you caught up, the scenery darkened and the lights flickered. You were no longer seven years old as your footsteps echoed the hall. You tensed as this moment seemed familiar as a chill ran down your back. You turned towards the kitchen and you found Jacob leaning down with tears streaming down his cheeks. He held the bloody, limp body of your younger brother as he gazed in pain at the decaying forms of your parents. He looked up as the floor creaked as you came near._

_“You killed them…You killed them, (Y/n)!” Jacob yelled towards you as you stiffened from his voice._

_“No… No, I didn’t kill any…”The red stains on your arms caught your eye as you saw the rest of your hands covered in drying blood. You looked towards Jacob who approached with a gun pointed towards you, “I have to kill you, (Y/n). You’re not human…”_

_“Wait, Jacob! No, I didn’t… I didn’t…” you stumbled backwards to the floor as Jacob stalked towards you. “Oh, but you did (Y/n). You killed our family. You’re not human.”_

_You shuffled away from his reach as he grabbed your leg and pinned you to the ground. The barrel of the gun pointed towards your head as the click of the safety went off-_

“NO! STOP! PLEASE” short, ragged breaths came from your lips and sweat covered your skin as you recoiled from the shock of the dream. A large hand was lightly touching your own as you scratched at it, trying to free yourself.

“Hey, hey! It’s okay. It’s me, (Y/n), it’s Sam.” His gentle voice resounded deeply from his chest as he held his hands out in front of you. You shut your eyes in relief as you saw Sam’s face, _it’s just a dream…just a dream._

Your muscles were tense and your face was hidden behind your arms which cocooned you protectively. Sam stood up from the sofa but before he could walk one step away, your hand reached for his.

“Please… don’t leave me…” you whispered shakily as you stared at him with the (y/e/c) eyes he had been hoping to see. He nodded in understanding and the sofa sunk from his weight as he sat on the opposite side to give you space. Both of you sat there in silence as the clock’s ticking indicated the passing time. You glanced at Sam curiously as he looked up and met your eyes with an expression of assurance. The tears that pooled suddenly started to flow as you saw his face. You reached out for him as Sam’s hands came around your shoulders, holding you protectively.

“Shh… hey, it’s going to be okay (Y/n)…” his gruff voice whispered as he patted your back softly. “You’re gonna be all right… I’m here… I’ll protect you.”

You shook your head in his chest as you soaked his shirt with your tears, “I thought I was going to die... I-I…I saw my parents and Jacob…He was going to- he was…Sam…”

You clutched at his shirt tightly as the fear gripped you. Your own brother was going to kill you… he said you weren’t human. You looked at Sam in need of reassurance as he glanced down at you with hazel eyes that emanated comfort.

“Sam…Jacob said I was a monster and h-he tried to kill me…but I-I...” Sam’s eyes wavered for a moment as he failed to keep the surprise from his face. He looked at you silently not knowing how to comfort you.

“(Y/n)?” he whispered as he heard your sobs slow down. He hoped that you had calmed down. Nightmares were normal in their line of work but when he saw your red rimmed eyes, his heart clenched at how defeated you looked. He slowly stroked your swollen cheek, trying to wipe the tears you had shed. His touch brought a slight tingling sensation to your skin as he lifted your chin to look at your face.

“(Y/n), you’re okay, no one is going to hurt you here. You’re safe,” he tucked in the stray lock of hair behind your ear as he pulled you closer to his chest. You stayed that way until the image of Jacob brought a doubt in your mind that made you look up at Sam.  

“Sam, I know this question might seem stupid and I-” he stroked your cheek with his thumb as you closed your eyes at the comforting gesture, “No question is ever stupid, (Y/n).”

You placed your hand over his that was cupping your face and focused your eyes on his, “Sam… I’m human, right?”

His face froze as you looked up at him and you frowned, “Sam?”

“He can’t tell you that, (Y/n). He’s not able to lie around you.” Cas looked towards you and Sam as he stood under the archway that led to the kitchen. His sudden appearance made Sam loosen his arms around you making you sit up in confusion.  

“What do you mean he can’t lie around me? I was…” Cas shook his head as he looked at you with eyes that seemed to glint in the darkness.

“You’re not human, (Y/n). You’re a Re’em.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finals are a pain and packing to go back home is also a pain...  
> I'll be travelling to the Philippines for a while and I will try to keep posting every Monday while I'm there but I can't guarantee anything since the internet there is super wonky...  
> Anyways, Comments and Criticisms are highly appreciated (so are kudos and bookmarks)!  
> <3


	9. Unicorns Don't Exist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)'s finally awake and she's in for the shock of her life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SUPER SORRY!!!! Chapter is super late but well life got in the way... Also, I did revise a bit of the ending in the previous chapter so...  
> ENJoy!

_“You’re not human, (Y/n). You’re a Re’em.”_

     Silence seemed to fill the room at Castiel’s declaration making your heart drop as you glanced at the angel’s serious expression. Guilt was written on Sam’s face as a frown marred his forehead making your heart drop.

     “That’s not possible… I passed all the tests...” you looked at Sam as he looked down at his hands. Your eyes widened at the realization that they were telling the truth.

     “I’m sorry, (Y/n). We wanted to wait until you were a little better but you suddenly asked and…” Sam reached for your hand and gripped it tightly as if he felt that you were planning to run. The feeling of his strong hold made you palpitate. It was ironic how his hand that made you feel safe moments ago, now felt like a constricting snake.

     You yanked your hand out of his grip and moved away from him. His sad eyes would have made you want to console him but you were overwhelmed by everything that was happening that you didn’t care about what he felt.

     As far as hunters went, your family was quite normal considering that your parents could give you and your siblings a peaceful upbringing. Even when your uncle had taken you hunting, nothing this big ever happened and now that the Winchesters got involved…everything was just a mess.

_“(Y/n), don’t ever get near the Winchester boys. They’re just trouble so just stay away…”_

     A knock on the door frame made all three of you stare at the relaxed figure leaning on the wall, “I see sleeping beauty’s finally awake.” Dean sauntered into the room with a bottle of beer in his hand as he made his way over to Bobby’s desk.

     Dean felt the tense air in the room and with a laid-back attitude he broke the icy atmosphere, “So, how you feeling sweetheart? You hungry? You’ve been out like a light for almost a week…”

     You stared at Dean incredulously. The man was either oblivious or he just plain didn’t care, either way your shoulders relaxed slightly at his nonchalant manner.

     “I’m doing okay…I think…” you answered softly, blinking at the normalcy of the conversation.  

     “Good to hear… Bobby’s been worried about you,” the hunter tipped the bottle in his hand towards his lips as he waited for you to answer.

     “Really? Where is he?” you asked casually.

     “He’s out on a supply run right now…You feeling hungry?” Dean looked around the room and glanced at Cas and Sam’s rigid stances before he continued to talk to you since it seemed like he was the only one you were willing to talk to.

     “No…” you answered absentmindedly as you looked towards your hands. You were so absorbed in them that you didn’t even realize that Dean had asked you a question until you heard...

     “What?”

     Dean sighed, he knew you were distracted, “Did they tell you that you’re a unicorn yet?”

     “Yeah… they…” you frowned at his question realizing what he had just said.

     “Wait…what? You’re kidding, right?” Dean shrugged as he rested the bottle on his knee.

     “Unicorns don’t exist,” you snapped as you looked at the three men angrily. You were slowly becoming infuriated at their game.

     “Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but I can’t do anything about what you are.” You wanted to wipe that aggravating smirk on this green-eyed Winchester’s mouth and shove it up- _Whoa! Slow down (Y/n)..calm down.._.

      You clenched your fists and mumbled to yourself. _Breathe… come on… breathe…_

     “It’s a good thing you’re not growing a horn yet, that woulda been awesome!” Dean commented as you heard Sam scold, “Dean!”

     “Hey, I’m just saying, we finally find a freaking unicorn and all but she doesn’t even look like a-”

     “Don’t fucking screw with me Winchester! I am not a fucking unicorn! I am not a monster!” you burst out as you pointed towards the man which sent him flying towards the wall. The room went frigid. _That did not just happen…_

      You looked at your hand as Sam slowly walked up to you with his hands in a surrendered position. “I-I…” Backing towards the wall behind you, you glanced at the older Winchester as all three stared at you in surprise.

      Sam spoke as he neared, “(Y/n), it’s ok… just-”

      You flinched from him and stood up from the couch “I-I need a moment…”  

      Walking slowly, you heard Sam’s voice call out for you but you ignored it as you suddenly burst into a run towards the back to Bobby’s yard. You needed to get away from them as your chest started to become heavy with the beating of your racing heart. You stopped and looked around until you saw an old dirty red truck concealed by a stockpile of cars. You hurriedly crawled into the front seat as your body shook from a pressure building inside your chest.

     “What is fucking happening to me?” bile began to rise in your throat as you closed your eyes. _What was that? What happened to Dean? Was that me? Oh God! What if… what if…_

      You curled into yourself as you held your knees close to your chest. The click of the passenger door opening sent you into a frenzy as you backed to the opposite side of the truck. A large shadow framed the entrance as a familiar voice resounded, “Hey, it’s just me, Sam…”

      Sam raised his hands in surrender knowing he startled you. His brown hair flopped in his eyes as you looked up at him warily, “Leave me alone…”

      “Sorry, we can’t really leave you alone right now… We don’t know if anyone else is after you…” he shrugged in apology as he motioned towards the seat next to you. You nodded but leaned on the rusted door of the truck to keep away from his as much as possible. He stared at you for a moment and then began to talk, “(Y/n), I’m sorry.”

      You shook your head and closed your eyes, “Sam, please…I don’t want to talk right now.” Sam nodded and you heard him shift in his seat realizing that he was about to leave. You sighed, “You can stay… but just… don’t talk.”

      You both sat in silence for what seemed like years as shadows began to cover the orange glow of the sun. You opened your eyes to find his beautiful profile and you couldn’t help but stare at him. His eyes closed as he breathed peacefully and you couldn’t help but sigh along with him. He looked at you and smiled, showing his dimples in the process.

      “You alright?” he asked as he brushed his long bangs out of his eyes. They swirled a mix of colors like the first time you had seen them and it fascinated you that they seemed to have a mind of their own.

      “Yeah… I’m just a little overwhelmed by everything, I guess…” you shrugged as you pulled your eyes away from his in embarrassment at being caught staring once again. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he spoke, “I’m here to listen… I mean, if you need someone to-.”

      “Thanks, but I’m okay.”

       Silence overtook the small space until your stomach rumbled unreasonably. You flushed and turned your face away from him as you clenched your fists, _Oh my god! Stupid Stomach!_

      The deep rumble of your insides resounded even louder as your face turned into a color that resembled a tomato, “Do you want to go inside? I’m sure Bobby got some chili cooking before I left.”

       You nodded in agreement and both of you got out of the car to head towards the house. As you reached the back door you could smell the spices of the promised stew inside but you froze before you took a step through the door. Sam looked at you and saw your brows knit worriedly.

       “Hey, don’t worry about earlier. Dean deserved to be flung on the wall for being a jerk,” he smiled at you as you looked up at him.

       “Sam… I don’t think I-”

       “It’s ok (Y/n). You and I both know that he’s had that coming for a while,” Sam wiggled his eyebrows in amusement as you giggled at his ridiculous face.

       “Now, come on. I’m starving and I’m pretty sure you are too.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you gently along with him inside. You began to feel warm as a heat started to form in the middle of your chest but then it ebbed quickly as Bobby turned towards you.

       “Glad to see you up, kid.” you smiled at the gruff old man. He huffed and acted like he didn’t care but when he gave you a pat on the back as he handed you a bowl of chili, you knew he was too embarrassed to show his affection.

       You sat down on the table as Sam got his own bowl and sat next to you. He ate slowly as you grabbed your spoon and dug in. The taste of spices bloomed on your tongue as you moaned in delight. A chuckle came from Sam, “That good, huh?”

       Nodding, you kept on scooping spoon after spoon into your mouth not realizing how hungry you had been. After you had finished the bowl, you saw that Sam was staring at you with mirth dancing in those bewitching eyes of his.

       “What?”

        “Oh, nothing… you’ve got a little,” he reached towards your face wiping away some chili that had been on your mouth. You blushed and he stood up ruffling your hair as he took both your empty bowls towards the sink.

         He went towards the fridge, “Water or beer?”

        “Water, thanks.” You stood up and went up to take the bottle that he offered in his hands and then you felt a sharp pain. Crouching to the floor, you thought it might be heartburn at eating so fast but then you clutched at your chest trying to ease the pain that was beginning to intensify. It burned and felt like something inside you was trying to claw its way out.

         “(Y/n)?!” Sam shouted as he knelt next to you. You began to breathe heavily and tried to speak but only gasps came out of your mouth. Sam grabbed your shoulders and placed his arm under your knees as heavy footsteps rushed to the kitchen.

         “Cas, she’s-” Sam’s panicked voice rang in the back of your mind as the deafening sound in your ears put you in a state of anguish.

        “I don’t understand… She’s not supposed to-”

        “Dammit! She’s going into shock, help her-” cool hands came around your body, cradling you but your body tensed and shook erratically. Your jaw clenched as you writhed from the searing agony.

        “Cas! DO SOMETHING!” Sam’s voice roared.

        “I can’t. I’m unable to do anything. It’s her awakening. I can’t interrupt or I risk killing her.”

        “What are we supposed to do? We can’t just leave her like this!”

        Your consciousness was starting to fade as their voices became whispers in the back of your head.

        “(Y/n) … Stay…don’t…” Sam’s voice echoed quietly as your muscles became limp from their previous effort.

*****

        A deafening silence came over the kitchen as you laid unmoving in Sam’s arms. Bobby and Dean were rendered speechless at the events that occurred in the room as Cas kneeled beside Sam.

        “Is she gone?” Sam asked Cas as he touched his fingertips upon your forehead. Your body stiffened from Cas’ touch as you began to glow a light blue. A white light shot from the middle of your chest as Cas pulled away quickly.

            “She is still alive, just weak. The transformation is taking a toll on her body and her heart is being strained. Her grace is growing stronger… I’ve never seen anything like it…” Cas’ face was filled with an expression of curiosity as he stared down at you like a strange creature.

            “What do you mean, Cas?” Sam asked with worry-filled eyes as his grip tightened around your form. His forehead was creased from the uneasiness he felt from your collapse and the weakness of your breathing.

            “I have witnessed Re’em awaken before but I have never seen ones where their grace _grows_ during a transformation but _she_ is surging power that her body cannot withstand.” Cas declared as he stood up.

            “So, she’s a freaking super-unicorn?” Dean asked as Sam and Bobby glared at his childish comment.

            “In your terms… yes, she is what you would call a ‘super-unicorn.’” Cas had a deadpan expression on his face as Dean smirked.

            “What do we do now, Cas?” Sam asked quietly as he placed the girl on the couch she woke up in earlier.

            Cas observed the gentle way that Sam covered you with a blanket, “The only thing that we can do: wait and watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know... I've been bad, life is just a pain sometimes and the new semester's kicking my butt... But now that I've come back from far far away I've been working hard to get this updated! :) Please don't be too mad but I'll try to update every week!  
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated! :)


	10. Surrounded by Idjits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little late but Chapter 9 is up! ENJoy!

    Something inside was gnawing at your body to get out. It was as if something heavy was stabbing your chest repeatedly and trying to split your head in two. You wanted to scream, to shout, to move and rip the goddamn torment out but you were frozen in darkness, trapped with the searing pain.

    Amidst all your agony a voice rang clearly and recited words that you couldn’t comprehend. They flittered through your mind quietly yet it seemed to ingrain itself to your being.

_Understand…purpose…remember…help...understand…purpose…remember…. remember…remember…_

    A gasp escaped your lips as a light erupted from within your chest as if a barrier had broken, _Remember!_

    The burn that seemed to haunt you ebbed into a cooling sensation as your blood came alive, throbbing within your veins. Something seemed to move within you that you could not describe. It felt…empowering.

    The vision that you opened your eyes to was overwhelming as everything seemed to be more… _Clear._ Pushing yourself upwards from your reclined position, you found yourself staring at the floor, its scratches were _so_ defined, you could see the small fiber strands individually from the rug’s rough texture with small filaments of dust surrounding them.

    The shifting of someone’s weight on the wooden floor made it creak as the smell of whiskey, the damp scent of mildew from certain corners of the room and the antiquity of the books made engulfed your nose.

    “(Y/n)?” his husky voice was unmistakable but it sounded deeper, more rich with a tint of worry. Turning towards him you found yourself enchanted once again when you set your sights upon his kaleidoscope eyes of greens, blues, and bronze. They seemed to shine and penetrate deep within your soul as they looked even more hypnotizing than before.

    “Sam?” you asked and frowned at how your voice vibrated. It sounded more sonorous and melodic as if you were singing which was not normal because the last you remembered you were tone deaf.

    He stood from the armchair that he was sitting on and walked towards you slowly, as if debating if he should even come near you. His face showed an uncertain expression that made you tense your muscles defensively. He was scaring you and he once he realized that he raised his hands in surrender to show that he was unarmed. Once he made it in front of you, he kneeled so that his face was parallel to yours.

    “You okay? Is there- are you- do you feel better?” he asked worriedly as he took your hands in his.

    “I’m-” the sight of silver wisps falling from your head made you jerk from his hold as you grabbed your hair hurriedly. It reflected the dim light of Bobby’s study and the luminescent quality was peculiar. “What?”

    “Don’t freak out,” you glared at Sam as you ruffled your head to find that it was completely silver.

    “Sam… my head is fucking silver and you’re asking me not to freak out?!” he flinched at your voice which had a striking tone. It was as if there was power behind your voice, something dignified in the way that it carried itself which was a quality that you shouldn’t have.

    “What the heck is happening to me?” you inspected your body, checking your arms and legs for any irregularities as Sam tried to calm you down.

    “(Y/n),” he said your name but you were too occupied by the changes that your body had, “(Y/n).”

    Your skin was glowing as if illuminated by an energy from within your body, your muscles flexed as you began to lose yourself, “(Y/n)!” Sam’s hands cupped your face as he brought you out of your downward spiral.

    “You’re going to be okay. You’re alive and I promised that I would protect you,” his calloused thumbs caressed your cheeks as tears of relief began to fall. Why was he so kind to you? You were nothing but a burden to them, another case to solve. There was no reason for the gentle comfort that he gave you and yet he gave them willingly.

    “Whoa, kiddo. Your hair’s wild,” Dean’s gruff voice interrupted your tender moment with Sam as he came striding in with Cas and Bobby in tow. Cas moved towards you as he stretched his hand out towards your forehead.

    “May I?” Cas asked as you looked at him curiously, “What are you gonna do?” He stared at you with a dismal expression as he sighed, “I would like to check if your transformation has completed.”

    You nodded at him as he placed his cool fingers atop your brow. Light glowed from the contact between the angel and yourself as he grimaced from the amount of grace that overflowed from your body. He retracted his hand and stepped back as a sheen of sweat covered his temple.

    Glancing at Cas’ distressed expression, your brow knitted with worry. In the short time that you’ve seen the angel, he never seemed to show signs of weakness and yet now he looked as if he had run a marathon.

    “Cas… you alright, man?” Dean placed his hand on the angel’s shoulder as he regained his composure.

    “She is stronger than I thought she would be,” the angel placed his hand atop the older Winchester’s and nodded at him slightly to show that he was fine.

    “What’s that supposed to mean? What’s happening to me?” you asked, desperate for answers which seemed only he was able to answer.

    He stared at you in wonder with those cerulean eyes that radiated a mysterious energy beneath them, “Do you not feel more…invigorated right now?”

    You blinked as you realized that you did indeed feel more energized after he touched you, “(Y/n), you absorbed some of my grace…did you not know you were doing it?”

    You shook your head as you looked towards your hands in shame,

_**“** **Should have known better than to feed off him, youngling.”**_

    Your head shot up quickly as you heard the voice in your head. The four men looked at you in question as you looked around the room. _Do they not hear that? That voice?_

    A small chuckle from the voice resounded as if it found your confusion amusing, **_“They cannot hear me youngling”_**

    “Who are you?” you questioned the voice whilst turning your head anxiously around the room. Four pairs of eyes looked towards you in concern.

_**"You need not know that. For now, all you need to know is that I am the guardian in your head. I am here to help you."**_

     “(Y/n)?” Sam’s hand covered yours as you swiped your head towards him, “You alright?” he asked, worry lacing his voice.

_**"Best to lie about me right now youngling. It would do you no good to have them lock you up because you act like a lunatic."**_

    “I’m _not_ a lunatic!” you shouted as all heads turned towards you, startled by your sudden declaration. You chuckled hesitantly, "Sorry... I-uh, um I'm just feeling a little...peachy,"  you blinked as you found hazel eyes staring directly at yours. Face flushing pink from the proximity of Sam's face, he touched his hand on your forehead.

    “You're not warm but your face is red...Hey Cas? Do Re’em get fevers?" Not knowing how it was even possible, you felt your face glow redder as Dean chuckled from the spectacle his brother's obliviousness was causing. 

    “Boy, I don’t think she’s getting’ a fever, you might just wanna give ‘er some space,” Bobby smiled as Sam looked flustered realizing how his nose almost touched yours.

    “Sorry about that…”

    “It’s ok,” you breathed in relief as he stood up a little way from you. Well as far as an arm’s width anyway, the man never seemed to leave your side.

     _ **"Hmm...you are infatuated with this large one..."**_ you rolled your eyes at the voice's statement,  _I am not infatuated with him!_

_**"Oh, but you are. You should not lie to yourself youngling, it will not do you any good."**_

     As you were about scold the voice in your head Cas' gruff voice interrupted your thoughts,“Heaven is calling me, I have to go.”

    He disappeared but for a moment you saw a glimpse of what seemed to be a dark colored shadow in his trail. You blinked in confusion and realized that he was gone, _may have been a trick of the light…_

**_"You know that is not true, youngling, you saw his wings."_ **

    _That can't be right. I shouldn't be able to... Oh... right... Unicorn, duh!_

**_"Correct. Although, the term unicorn is not accurate. You are a Re'em."_ **

    _Give me a break! I only found out a short while ago, and can you shut up for a goddamn minute?_

_**"Fine."**_

    You sighed in relief and surveyed the room to find three men staring at you in silent question. You sighed once again (because what else can you do in such an exasperating situation?) and bucked up the courage to address the elephant in the room.

    “So…What do we do now?”

    All three of them contemplated for a minute as they looked at one another in wordless conversation. They nodded at one another in silent agreement and looked at you.

    “The only thing we can do,” Bobby went to his desk and grabbed a book as he walked towards you. Taking the weathered spine of the hefty volume, you looked at the older man in confusion as he shrugged, “Research ain’t gonna get itself done.”

    You sighed as you opened the large book to start on the tedious task of finding… what _did_ Bobby want you to research?

    “Uh…Bobby?”

    “Yeah?”

    Bobby walked over to his desk and sat down as he opened his own book. You looked towards Sam as he shrugged his shoulders and picked up his laptop while Dean disappeared outside to 'care' for his Baby.

    You looked back towards Bobby, at a loss at what to do, “What am I searching for exactly?”

    Bobby finally glanced at you like you were crazy and sighed as he motioned at the hefty reading material in your hands, “Y’just found out that yer a Re’em and yer not even curious as to what that means?”

    Your eyes widened in understanding as he shook his head and huffed about being surrounded by idjits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I just realized the time frame for my story and kinda had to adjust the plot (just a little!). Please bear with me for a while, my updates will be irregular due to adjusting to school schedule and stuff, especially since I'm graduating soon!  
> Comments, Criticism, and Kudos would totally be awesome!  
> :)


	11. We'll See...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an update! Finally! ENJoy!!

Slamming the fifteenth book you’ve come across, you glanced at the clock in Bobby’s study. Research had gone nonstop since you woke up and it made you considerably frustrated. The nagging voice in your head was a hell spawn of ‘advice'.

 

Its constant chatter as you read information of your new predicament was distracting to say the least. Its repetitive comments of ‘how stupid humans are’ and ‘what fallacies’ continuously echoed through your ‘useless research’.

Rubbing your temples to ease the building irritation at your new ‘guardian,’ you tried to collect your thoughts in the rare silence it provided. Whoever thought that having a voice in your head other than your own could be so _difficult_?

 

A warm hand placed itself on your shoulder making you jump at the unexpected contact. “(Y/n)? You okay?” Sam’s voice made you look up to his concerned eyes.

 

“Yeah… I’m okay, just feeling a little… overwhelmed right now,” you smiled tiredly at the tall man as he mimicked you with a grin.

 

               “ ** _Overwhelmed is an understatement to your current emotional state, youngling, and dare I say that-”_**

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up!” your fists slammed onto the wooden desk as you let out the frustrations that had brewed within you for the past few hours.

 

“Uh…sorry…” your eyes shot open towards Sam as he stood there looking like a kicked puppy.

 

“No, not you! I didn’t mean…uh… It’s not…” Sam stared down towards his feet as a frown started to form on his brow. A sigh escaped your lips as you rubbed your elbows dejectedly, “It’s complicated…”

 

**_“It is not as complicated as you make it out to be, youngling, but it is wise to keep my existence a secret.”_ **

 

You plopped down on the couch as Sam stared at you with worry, “Hey, you can tell me anything. I told you before, I li-” he cleared his throat as a slight tinge of pink showed on his cheeks, “uh...I care about you. I _won’t_ let anything hurt you… I’ve had enough of people I care about getting hurt,” he whispered softly with determined eyes that had a darkness within them, as if something haunted him.

 

**_“You are correct in your assumption that he is hiding darkness within himself. Then again all the men here, and the seraph as well, they all carry a great burden on their shoulders. It is best not to associate with them any further, youngling or you will be in great danger. This one in particular carries evil within him.”_ **

 

_I'll associate with whoever I want! And would it kill you to shut up for a few fucking hours???!_

 

A sigh resounded in your head as you felt a small pressure recede to the back of your mind. You glanced at Sam who was awkwardly shifting on his legs in front of you which made you begin to feel bad for the adorable giant.

 

“Sorry, it’s been a rough couple of days… I know it’s not really an excuse but they don’t exactly teach ‘how to be a unicorn’ at Caltech,” your knee felt warm as a large callused hand encompassed it.

 

“Don’t apologize. I understand how you feel. Being pushed into something that you never really wanted,” a bittersweet smile stretched on his face.

 

You both stayed quiet for a minute when a smirk came across his face, “So, you go to Caltech?”

 

Your brow rose curiously, “Yeah...why?” he grinned and pointed to himself. “Used to go to Stanford for law. What are you majoring in?”

 

You gave a shy smile, “Computer science.”

 

His eyes widened, “That’s cool, maybe you could help us-”

 

“Sammy, let’s go and pack it up. Got us a case.” Dean sauntered into the study waving a phone that looked several years old. Sam glared at his interrupting brother and sighed.

 

“Twelve people missing and four dead in Stillwater over the past two weeks, Sammy.  Here.” Dean handed Sam a pile of papers as you glanced at them over his shoulder. As he flipped through the papers, you looked at each of the photographs showing the faces of the missing and dead. Your breath caught in your throat as you grabbed the paper from Sam’s hands, “(Y/n)? What’s wr-”

 

“This…Where did you get this?” your eyes widened as you turned to the next missing person’s report.

 

“Got it from a hunter calling for back-up in that area, why?” Silence overcame the room as your hands clenched the papers in front of you, “(Y/n)? What is it?”

 

You turned towards the two brothers as fear started to grow in your gut, “This,” you pointed towards the two faces you never imagined to stare back at you from a missing person’s report.

 

“It’s Jacob and Uncle Lou…” 

*****

A few hours later and you found yourself in the middle of an argument with the younger Winchester. He was stubbornly insisting that you stay put.

 

“No. You’re not coming along. You can’t. You’re gonna stay _here_ with Bobby while _we_ check things out,” Sam stared at you with a look that demanded you to bow down but something snapped inside you at his tone.

 

“You can’t _fucking_ order me around Winchester,” your voice came out like steel, hard and powerful, as if there was a strength behind them that could force someone into submission. Sam flinched instinctively as your fists tightened. You walked up to the obstinate man and looked him straight with a glint of determination in your eyes.

 

“I’m coming along with you and Dean,” you met Sam’s rigid expression with your own while Dean ran hand on the back of his neck in the corner. He had already lost the argument with you and was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the tension in the room. You were as stubborn as Sam and Dean himself though he didn’t care to admit it.

 

You looked towards Bobby as he sighed and started to get up, “Bobby?”

 

He shook his head and headed towards the kitchen, “I’m not getting between whatever the hell this is. You idjits are gonna have to make this decision yerselves but I am gonna tell you that this girl is as hard-headed as the both of you and if you leave her here she’s gonna find a way to follow you.”

 

You gave a small nod towards the more experienced hunter as he escaped from the room. Turning around, a scowl marring Sam’s face was focused on you. With a sigh, you looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

 

“Sam… I need to do this. I _need_ to save them. They’re the only family I got left…” a flash of guilt came across their faces as you employed your doe-eyed stare.

 

Dean looked to Sam with an expression that could tug anyone’s heart strings. Sam’s scowl deepened as Dean began to raise his brow, “Dean, she can’t! She’s not ready to be out there hunting, dammit both of you stop looking at me like that!”

 

Sam ruffled his hair, “It’s only been a few days since we even figured out what you are! There’re things after you, we don’t even know if…” Sam rambled but soon closed his mouth. He raised his hands in defeat as an exasperated groan escaped.

 

“Fine! Okay. But you’re sticking to research,” you grinned victoriously and jumped towards Dean to give him a hug. He winked at you with conspiratorial glee as he cleared his throat and motioned towards Sam.  

 

Looking over your shoulder, Sam had narrowed his eyes at the sight of you and his brother. Climbing off Dean, you tried to approach the quiet man but he quickly retreated upstairs with a frown.

 

He was mad. You knew that but you couldn’t just sit and twiddle your thumbs all day long when you’ve finally gotten a lead on your surviving family. The look of disapproval on his face shot a pain through your chest.

 

“Give him some time, he’s just a little upset you didn’t hug him,” Dean clapped his hand on your shoulder.

 

A hug? He got upset over a hug? Not likely, he was probably mad that you wouldn’t listen… You shook your head in disbelief at Dean as he headed towards the door, “Better get packing, sweetheart. Got a long drive ahead of us.”

 

You nodded and went upstairs to gather your meager possessions. You pulled an empty pack onto the bed as you scrambled the room for clothes.

 

**_“You are making a foolish decision, youngling. The tall man was right, you are not ready to be out there in your state.”_ **

 

Rolling your eyes, you stuffed the few shirts you could gather into the pack. It wasn’t like you had many shirts to choose from since you were literally borrowing clothes from the two brothers.

 

 ** _“Youngling, you cannot go with them,”_** choosing to ignore the voice you continued zipping the pack. You didn’t have to address the voice in your head if you didn’t want to. It didn’t control-

 

**_“YOUNGLING, DO NOT IGNORE ME!”_ **

 

The pain in your head was excruciating. You held your hands to your ears in a futile attempt to lessen the ringing of the voice. Knees buckling to the ground, you winced as it continued to speak.

 

            **_“Your existence is of vital importance to our species! If you go with these hunters there is great risk that may lead to your demise. I cannot allow that.”_**

 

**** _Great. And how exactly are you going to stop me ‘oh so powerful guardian’?_

 

_**“Your cynical attitude does not amuse me, youngling.”**_

 

            The ground seemed to sway as you got up from the ground, your view was becoming hazy as you placed your hand onto the metal knob.

    

_Don’t stop me. I need to find them, I need to know they’re safe. Please!_

A small sound that resembled a sigh echoed in your head as the pressure in your head disappeared.

 

      _Thank you._

 

_**“Do not thank me yet, you do not know the dangers that lurk out there.”**_

****

You took a deep breath and stepped outside the room to head downstairs. A solid wall smacked you in the face as you fell backwards. Arms caught you before the floor claimed your behind.

           

“Sorry,” you apologized as Sam nodded stiffly. You tried to regain your stance but Sam’s arms made it difficult to move. He was staring at you quietly, like there was something on your face. Pushing against his arms, he regained his composure and laid your feet back to the ground.

 

“Thanks.” He nodded and turned towards the black car Dean leaned against. You slung the pack over your shoulder and followed behind Sam.

 

_Whatever happens, I’m going to get through it. No matter what…_

 

*****

 

Muffled grunts echoed the basement as a man walked over to two figures chained to the wall. One was quiet and still while the other lashed out at the approaching man, “Son of a bitch! Let us go!” He was unable to get very far as the chains yanked at his arms.

 

“Ah-ah… It wouldn’t do you any good to do that,” the man was dressed in an elegant suit as he crouched down towards the two men.

 

“You don’t know what you got yourself into, demon. Once my brother finds out about-”

 

“Brother? Oh, that was ignorant of me. You hadn’t been told yet,” He stared at them passively as the aggressive prisoner continuously wrestled his restraints.

 

“Told what?” the angered captive snarled as he tugged at his restraints harder than before.

 

“Your brother and his family are dead. Have been for a few days now-”

 

“Fucking liar!” spit landed on the cheek of the demon as the angry captive glared at him. The demon narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he stood up and grabbed the cloth from his pocket.

 

He turned around and headed towards the door of the cold room. The heavy metal door creaked as it opened for the demon. The aggressive prisoner kicked against his shackles and yelled, “You’ll regret this asshole!”

 

A smirk formed on the demon’s face as the large door closed behind him.

 

“We’ll see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter but I was having trouble moving it forward... But I'm back and I have a ton of ideas! :)  
> Comments, criticisms, and kudos make me happy and write faster! ;)


	12. Unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 11! ENJoy!

Time was ticking painfully slow as you looked at the clock on the bedside table, _2:57… and nothing to do…_ Sighing, you plopped yourself onto the nearest bed making the frame creak. Sam and Dean were out doing interrogations with some of the victims’ families and they wouldn’t let you go along with them. They had you on lock down in the motel room where you were bored out of your mind.  

You had not thought this through properly. Whoever thought that joining the famous Winchesters on a hunt would be gruesomely _boring_? You were stuck in a musty motel room, doing research all day long while the two of them went out and had fun. Okay, fine, work wasn’t all fun and games but it was better than being caged in a room with nothing to do.

It was so _unfair_. Then again it wasn’t really their fault for being so overprotective. It was all because of that stupid diner incident.

*****

_Six hours earlier…_

It had been a while since you were outside and the feeling of not being confined was amazing. The smell of fresh air, even if it was cold from the fall weather, was refreshing and for some reason you thought it might’ve been the best thing you’ve breathed in all day. Not saying that the Winchesters were bad travel buddies, but listening to the same album over and over again was sure to make anyone a little stir-crazy.  

            “Hey!” a large hoodie was tossed in your face as Dean closed the trunk of his car. I stared at the sweater in my hands then looked towards Sam in confusion. He shrugged and followed your gaze towards his brother.

            “Uh… thanks? But I already have a sweater…” you tried to give the sweater back but Dean rolled his eyes as if you were stupid.

 “What are you looking at?” Dean sighed and looked at his brother but realized that Sam was just as clueless as you were.

            “Really? Am I the only one here thinking right now? It’s for your hair, sweetheart. Silver ain’t exactly a color that’s common,” he pointed towards my head as my eyes widened in realization.

            “Oh…right,” I flushed and pulled the hoodie over myself.  Your arms disappeared in the long sleeves as the bottom of the hoodie reached your calves. You looked like a little girl playing dress-up and it was ridiculously oversized that you practically drowned in it.

            “Don’t you guys have anything smaller?” you whined as you tried to lift the hood over your face. It hung above your head and came down all the way to your chin. You peeked at both brothers as Dean started to roar with laughter while Sam gave a small smile.

            You huffed and struggled with the sleeves as they threatened to hover mere inches off the ground. Sam came closer as his hands came near, “Here, let me help.”

Large hands pulled on the sleeves and began to roll them up. You pushed the hood over your eyes and looked at Sam gratefully, “Thanks Sam.”

You followed Sam as the both of you walked into the diner and found Dean talking up a waitress in the booth near the back. The waitress laughed and touched a hand towards Dean’s arm as she walked away. That son of a bitch worked fast and boy was he a lady’s man.

 “Hey, you guys done getting chummy already?” he waggled his brow towards you and Sam. You flushed slightly as Sam glared at Dean in irritation, “Pretty sure you’re the only one getting chummy with anybody around here, Dean.” He grinned and eyed the pretty blonde as she came back over with some water glasses, “What can I say? I like my women like my burgers, fresh and hot.”

            Sam rolled his eyes as he handed you the menu which you looked over to escape the torment of Dean’s cockiness. The blonde waitress patiently stood in front of the table booth and winked at Dean before she asked, “What can I get you guys?”

            Placing the menu down, you looked towards her. You had to admit, she was pretty and looked young enough to be barely out of college. A blush started on the apples of her cheeks as you replied, “Hi… I’ll have the basket of fries and a strawberry milkshake, please.”

Her jaw was slack as her pen stayed frozen on the notepad in her hands as she stood there. She was staring at you with wide eyes as if she had seen something that she wasn’t supposed to see making your brow rise curiously at her reaction. Her eyes darkened as her cheeks flushed even more as she noticed that you were watching her.

            Sam glanced at the waitress, “Miss? Hello?”

            Her head snapped towards Sam as she escaped her trance, “Uh… yes?”

            “I’ll have the chicken salad,” Sam answered as concern etched his features. He looked at the waitress who was acting oddly. She was fidgety and stiff as she fumbled with her ordering pad. She scattered away from the booth as you all stared after her.

            “Sammy, why’d you scare her away?” Dean looked at Sam accusingly, “What? I didn’t do anything,” Sam raised his hands in defense across his chest. Dean’s brow rose, “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Sammy.”

            “I didn’t do anything Dean!”

            “It was definitely you, she was all over me before you guys came over.”

 “Whatever, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

            The waitress came back with the food moments later. It was weird that she kept staring at you and it made you squirm in your seat. She handed you the milkshake and the minute your hands touched the sweet drink fell onto your lap, “Oh, I’m so sorry!”

            Sam moved out of the way and the waitress jumped towards the empty space. She pulled you up and dragged you towards the bathrooms. She was insanely strong and it almost felt like she was about to pull your arm off.  The hallway she dragged you to was abandoned and dim making you feel uneasy. She turned around as she backed you towards a wall and leaned over to wipe the front of the sweater. You jumped at the sudden contact she made, “Hon, let’s get you out of this sweater and…”

            The hood fell and her eyes darkened as she saw your hair. She pressed herself towards your body as her face came close, “You have such pretty hair…” She caressed the stray locks in front of my face as her lips grazed your ear.

            Panicking, you searched around the hallway and yelled for help, “Guys!” Her hands trailed over your zipper as you struggled to get her off. She was persistent, _Goddammit! I’m a freaking unicorn and I can’t even stop a woman from groping me?!_

            The woman was suddenly pulled away but she desperately tried to cling on, “No! I-I want you!”

            “What is going on here?” another woman appeared in the hallway. Her nametag indicated that she was the manager of the place. Sam and Dean were holding back the crazy waitress as the stern woman stared with hands over her hips.

            “Daisy! What are you doing to a customer?!” the waitress in Sam and Dean’s hands struggled against their hold as she glanced at you. She looked like she was seeing meat on a platter as she licked her lips. “You’re so pretty… I want you! I need to have you!”

            The manager turned towards you as you stood up from the floor with disheveled clothes. Her eyes widened as she took in the state you were in as she slowly approached, “Are you all right miss? I am so very sorry.”

            Chills ran down your back as her hands touched your shoulder, **_“Demon, youngling! It’s a demon!”_ ** You turned your head towards the manager as she smiled condescendingly, “No! Get away from me bitch!”

“Don’t worry dear, I’ll take care of you.” you scratched at her face as her hand caught your wrist and twisted it. She pulled your arm towards her face, “Mmm-hmm… Re’em blood sure does _smell_ good…”

            “Sammy, go help her, I got this crazy one,” Sam didn’t need to be told twice as he reached for the flask of holy water in his jacket. He sprayed the demon that was overpowering you as she hissed.

            “(Y/n), come here,” Sam pulled you behind him as he looked towards Dean, “Dean, the blade!”

            Dean grunted as the crazy waitress elbowed him which loosened his hold on the woman. She glanced at you hiding behind Sam and surged forward with craze-filled eyes. Adrenaline pumped into your veins as punched her squarely in the jaw. The woman fell and was knocked out.  

            “Dean!” Sam yelled as he shook the flask at the manager that lunged for both of you. Sam grappled with the manager but the demon soon outmatched Sam as she tossed him to the side leaving you vulnerable. She lured close and grabbed your arm as you tried to kick her in the abdomen, “Feisty little thing…”

            “Let go!” You shouted as you tried to maneuver out of her hold but your arms were locked in place. Her face came closer as a surge of power came over you, **_“Purify her, youngling.”_**

“I don’t fucking know how-”

            **_“You do. Just let the power flow out of you.”_**

The pressure within you surged as you felt it come from your fingertips. A dark smoke evaporated out of the woman in front of you as she screamed with an unearthly voice. The woman collapsed as you fell to your knees from the strain.

            Sam and Dean came towards you looking roughed up. Sam leaned over the woman and felt for a pulse and repeated the same with the waitress. The woman was long dead but the waitress was just knocked out. An unsettled emotion lodged itself in your throat at the sight of the poor woman who was possessed.

“We gotta go.” Dean glanced at the back exit as Sam offered you a hand up. The three of you loaded up and silence soon overcame the car. Dean glanced towards you in the backseat of the car as he nudged Sam. You looked shaken up as you wrapped your arms around yourself. The scene of the woman’s lifeless body had brought unwanted memories that made you shiver.

Someone’s stomach growled in the silence and made the guilt inside you grow even deeper,  “I’m sorry, guys…”

            Sam turned towards you, “(Y/n)… It’s not your fault-”

            “Like hell it’s not! That demon was after me and you can’t deny it, it happened right in front of you for God’s sake!” you snapped. Sam was taken aback and he shut his mouth with a hurt expression on his face. Looking downwards in shame, you rubbed your elbows nervously. You knew he was only trying to help but it was only provoking your guilt-fueled rage.  

            Sam looked at you, pity slowly creeping in his eyes. Dean turned around and stared you in the face, “You work with what you got kiddo. You protected yourself and that’s all that matters, so you got nothing to be sorry for.” He turned around and started his Baby. The road stretched out in front as the rumble of the car slowly relaxed the tension in your body.

            “How’d you do it?” Dean asked nonchalantly as he stared out to the open road. You tilted your head in confusion as you stared at the back of his head, “Do what?”

            “Exorcise the demon.” Sam replied as he fidgeted in the passenger seat. You thought for a moment, not knowing how to explain what happened.

            “I’m actually not sure…I didn’t even know I could do that and it just sorta happened?” you tried to find the words to explain but no words fit. The two brothers glanced at each other. You knew they were having that silent conversation of theirs and you didn’t want to butt in so you stared out the window, trying to distract yourself.

            **_“You did well, youngling.”_**

 **** _Yeah, lucky shot…_

_**“Our kind do not believe in luck. It was all sheer will.”**_

_When were you gonna tell me that I could exorcise demons?_

**_“I have stated previously that I am your guardian and therefore have the knowledge of how what our kind can do. Why do you think I insisted that the research you were previously doing was useless?”_ **

_That would have been helpful to know before everything that’s happened!_

**_“You never asked.”_ **

_Well it would have been nice if you’d taken the initiative of telling me about it anyway._

**_“Do not start with me youngling, it would do you well not to antagonize if you wish to learn more of your abilities.”_ **

You huffed and just glared out into the dark scenery passing outside. Nothing was going right. It had only been a few hours and all the world wanted to do was get you into trouble.

*****

            “She’s here, sir. She arrived yesterday with the Winchesters,” the suited man was wiping his hands on a towel stained blood red. It seemed that he had just finished a session of…interrogation with one of his prisoners as he glanced at the informant.

            “About time, those boys never disappoint, do they?” the man tossed his towel towards the informant. The informant bowed as he held the towel in his hands, while the well-dressed man walked down the dreary hallway of the warehouse. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he had captured the girl’s brother and uncle and the fun was just about to begin.

            He turned around towards the informant who was still standing there looking at him. He raised his brow, “What are you still doing here?” his voice echoed quietly as the informant fidgeted under his stare.

            “Sir? I was wondering if you wanted us to attack her? She was left alone this morning in the motel room and it would be easier to take her while the Winchesters are not there.”

            The well-dressed man walked towards the informant and faced him with an imposing glare, “Did I order anything of the sort?”

            “No sir.”

            “Well, you have your answer then.”

            “But sir-”

 

            “Are you defying me?”

            “N-no sir, I’m not. I’m sorry please forgive my insolence.” The informant cowered as the well-dressed man tapped his face.

            “What did you say your name was again?”

            “Geoffrey, sir.”

            “I like ambition, Geoffrey..." the well-dressed man grabbed at the throat of his subordinate, making him hover above the ground. Fear struck in Geoffrey's eyes as the well-dressed man's eyes burned red with rage, "But I don’t like those who question my decisions,” the man placed his hand on Geoffrey’s forehead as the demon burned from existence.

            The man sighed as he continued to walk down the hallway, “It’s time to tell brother and uncle dear what (Y/n)’s been up to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this is the day after I promised it to be up but Ao3 was having some problems yesterday that wouldn't let me post! Anyways, the development is slow but it's gonna get there soon so please bear with me!  
> Comments, kudos and suggestions are super duper encouraging and helpful as well so thank you!


	13. Code

You were playing in the living room with your youngest brother. He was running around as you chased after him with his little stuffed duck trailing after.

“Catch me Sissy! Catch me!” the sound of his bubbly giggles brought a smile to your face as you grabbed his little body and cuddled it.

“I caught you now, Ducky! Can’t get away from me.” He squirmed in your arms, peals of laughter coming from his small frame. It made you smile but then you stopped wiggling your fingers as you heard him gasp for breath. Little huffs of air trying to make way into his lungs seemed to struggle as he fell limply in your arms.

“Ducky? What’s wrong? Are you feeling tired now?” His panting became more prominent as his body chilled in your arms.

Panic started to rise in your chest. The sunlight from the windows was replaced by darkness as your brother’s breathing stopped. You glanced down at his still form, dread building as your heart froze. “Ducky?” you whispered as you turned his face towards you.

(Y/e/c) eyes once full of life now stared back at you glassy and dim. Blood flowed from his neck as dark blue lips accompanied his lifeless form. Tears streamed down your eyes as anguish fought inside your chest escaping as a shrieking wail. Why weren’t you there to save him? Why did he have to die?

You rocked his still form to your chest as tears flowed down your cheeks. A hand caressed your head as you stilled. Looking upwards, familiar (y/h/c) locks greeted you as tears flowed down in relief.

“Jacob… you’re alive.” He kneeled beside you as he placed you in a warm embrace, letting you cry in his arms.

“You know I won’t ever leave you,” his familiar voice made tears fall faster down your cheeks.

“I failed Jacob. I wasn’t able to save him, I wasn’t able to protect Ducky.”

His hands caressed your head as he tried to calm you, “It’s going to be alright. Everything will be just fine, my dear.”

You flinched. Prickles covered your arms as a chill ran down your back. This wasn’t your brother. Jacob never called you anything but your name.

You pushed the stranger away as you looked at him, “You’re not Jacob.”

His face contorted to a sultry smile, “Jacob makes a convincing meat suit, don’t you think?” Glowing red eyes stared down at you from your brother’s face.

You scrambled away, looking desperately for a nearby weapon. Salt was in the kitchen while the nearest demon trap was at the front door. Dammit, you should have memorized the exorcism when you had the chance.

Glancing around the room, you see the shelf near the fireplace. Holy water! Dad kept holy water in the drawers. Pulling it open, you find the bottle and face the bastard smirking behind you.

You open the bottle, the cap falling to the floor as you drenched him. He began to scream, holding his hands to his face as you stared.

His screams changed. They contorted into laughter making a shiver go down your spine. That wasn’t right. You looked down at the bottle in your hand. It was the right bottle. Was it not holy water anymore? What was happening?

Ridicule laced his voice, “Do you really think that will do anything to me, my dear, dear (Y/n)?” he cocked Jacob’s brow upwards.

He lunged for you as you threw the bottle in his face. He grabbed your arms, tightening around your wrists, trapping you even as you struggled to get away from his grasp.

“Let go!” you kicked at his torso earning a grunt from the demon. His face twisted in pain as you stood up and aimed for another kick.

“(Y/n), wake up. It-It’s me,” you paused as you heard the voice coming out of Jacob’s mouth. It was familiar but you didn’t want to risk the chance. Kicking towards his groin you saw the demon flinch and crouch down towards the floor as you ran towards the door.

Another demon appeared in front of you, blocking your escape. You punched this one in the face, hitting him squarely on the jaw but the demon quickly grabbed your arm and spun you around. Trapping you against his chest, the demon possessing Jacob regained its bearings. It walked towards you and its partner as you struggle against his grasp.

“(Y/n), wake up. It’s just a dream. Snap out of it.” Sam’s voice flowed from Jacob’s mouth as his once (y/e/c) colored eyes became familiar hazel pools of concern.

You blinked the haze of the nightmare as the dingy surroundings of the motel room surrounded you. Dean’s arms were around you, holding you in place on the stained carpet as Sam held your face in his large hands. He breathed a sigh as he nodded towards Dean who slowly loosened his hold on you to rub his chin.

“I’m gonna grab some ice.” Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket as he walked out the motel room.

You flinched as the door slammed close. You couldn’t blame how angry Dean was. The place was trashed. The lamp on the bedside lay on the floor in pieces, the wooden chair near the window was toppled over and missing a leg, the T.V. had a large dent on its side as if someone had taken a metal bat and bashed it. Sam slowly led you to the bed, ripped shreds of feathers and casings scattered the mattress.

“Sorry...” You rubbed your elbow out of nervous habit as Sam placed his hand on your shoulder. You looked up at him, tears threatening to fall as his expression softened, “Don’t worry about it. We’ve been through worse.”

“I-I… Sorry,” you covered your face in shame as fell down your cheeks. Sam’s arms came around your shaking body, his warmth seeping through your chilled bones. His scent was oddly comforting. Sweat mingled with the musty smell of dust, a hint of cloying metal slightly reminiscent of… blood. It should have repulsed you but instead you were intrigued. You breathed him in and sighed but then a realization struck you. Did you just smell him?

You pushed away from him slightly, embarrassment and panic running its course. He coughed as you found a slight blush dusting his cheeks. It must have been contagious because heat began to bloom on your face. He was opening his mouth to say something when the door opened, revealing Dean holding an ice bucket.

You turned away from Sam as Dean looked at the both of you suspiciously. Sam shook his head at Dean, cutting off his older brother’s comment before it happened as he motioned at the empty ice bucket.

“Ice machine’s broken and the front desk had no stock.”

Sam nodded as he began to gather the manila folder that had scattered on the floor. You followed his lead, guilty eating you as you tried to help him gather the papers.

More detailed forensics reports on the dead persons were mixed with photographs of the crime scenes they were found at. You picked up one of the photos. It was of a man lying in the alleyway near a dumpster. His clothes were dirty and his face was ghastly pale. Arms that used to hold so much life limply fell to his sides revealing bruised wrists that showed signs of bondage, “Hey, his wrists…”

Sam looked at you, “Yeah. Doesn’t look like demons. Internal organs were made into soup and drained.” You raised your brow in surprise. These weren’t vampires. There were no bite marks but if they were drained of their organs…

“Djinn? They don’t have bite marks…” you counted the missing persons reports and frowned.

“A dozen missing and four dead in 2 weeks? Doesn’t that seem high for a djinn body count?” Sam looked over the papers again, he did think that it may have been djinn but you were right, the body count was high.

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t be unusual for djinn to hunt in packs,” Dean said as he came over to look at the crime scene photos.

“They don’t like to share but you’re right, it wouldn’t be the first time they hunted in packs.” Sam nodded as his brow creased in concentration. It had been a long day trailing along with Dean around the town and-as much as he didn’t want to admit it- he was worrying about you. The growing feelings he had for you was putting him on edge. The last time he had felt something like this was when Jess… He shook his head. He needed to get his head in the game, there was no time for distractions but then he glanced at you and found himself unable to stop staring.

You were oblivious to his worries as you focused on the photos in your hands. Something was strange in these photos. The bodies all had marks and they looked oddly familiar. It was probably just a mistake, I mean it couldn’t possibly be… could it? “Hey Sam, these symbols…”

Sam looked over your shoulder as you pointed to the tattoos on the victims. He sighed and shook his head, “Those seem to be a dead end. It’s the only thing relating the victims. I called Bobby and he said it looked like a code but we got nothing. They’re not Enochian and there’s no record of a cipher like it anywhere.” The case was bizarre. The victims were random and now there were strange symbols that just scrambled the leads even more.

Rustling through the other photos, you grabbed a notepad and pen from the table and began scribbling the tattooed symbols from the victims’ bodies. Sam looked intrigued as he watched you focus on the notepad, “What are you doing?” You continued to concentrate on the page in front of you as you tried to remember.

“Bobby’s right. It’s a code,” you glanced up at Sam as you wrote down the final symbol on the paper.

“When we were younger, my brother and I made up a written code that only the both of us could understand,” Your heart was beating faster as you finished translating the random strokes of lines, dots, and squiggles into something understandable.

You gaped at the page, unbelieving. “How is this even possible?”

Sam and Dean glanced around your shoulders as you began to clutch the translated symbols. Dean ruffled his short hair as he pulled the phone out of his pocket, “I’m gonna call Bobby.”

Sam nodded at his brother as he placed his arm on your trembling shoulder. Your lip was tight as you whispered the three words you dreaded to say, “He has them.”

The paper in your hands crumpled as four letters stared back

REEM

*****

The heavy clunk of the lock on the metal door resounded in the damp room where two men sat quietly near the wall. A man wearing a clean-cut suit pushed the door, seemingly with no effort, as he stepped into the room towards his two prisoners. The sight that greeted him brought a smirk to his devious face, “Hello. How are the both of you today?”

“Eat shit,” Jacob whispered hoarsely as he glared at the demon. His eye blackened and his lip split, he looked haggard as darkening circles threatened his hollow cheeks. Lou looked no better than his nephew. Dark bruises splattered his skin like a decoration that left no room for the imagination. He could barely see through his right eye as it was shut from yesterday’s beating. The two men were stubborn as most hunters went considering the damage they both incurred and yet their expressions of contempt strongly held firm.

Crowley’s brow rose from amusement. These two were some of the most spirited men he had the pleasure of playing with. It made their captivity more… entertaining.    

“It’s such a pity that I don’t get a greeting after all the things we’ve been through, don’t you think? No? How unfortunate-” spit landed on the demon’s polished shoe as Lou glared at him.

“You’re a demon, why the fuck would you care?” Jacob growled as he pulled on his bonds.

Crowley sighed and proceeded to bend towards the chained man, “I _don’t_ care but I believe it’s still proper to greet someone when they bear news.”

“We don’t want to hear any of your fucking lies,” Jacob said as Crowley looked towards him with a slight glint in his eye.

“You don’t want to hear the news about darling little (Y/n)? Well, I suppose she isn’t as important to the both of you as I thought.”

Both men turned to the demon, “If you dare to lay a hand on (Y/n), I’ll skin you and make sure you never come back.”

“Don’t you dare! She has nothing to do with any of this.” Lou and Jacob pulled at their chains as their rage grew.

Crowley smirked getting the reaction he wanted. Men fighting in desperation were even more enjoyable to taunt than those without spirit. 

“On the contrary, your sister is quite involved. In fact, I believe she’s with the Winchesters,” Lou’s eyes popped out of his head as Jacob gritted his teeth.

“Liar. She’d never go to those bastards for help!”

Crowley shrugged as he walked to a table filled with the instruments of his sadistic desire. He looked over them, considering which to use first, “You don’t have to believe me. I am a demon, the king of hell no less, but I’ll have you know that you two being here is not a coincidence.”

His reddened eyes stopped as it landed on a metallic instrument that resembled large scissors. He smiled deviously as he picked them up, “Still, there are some things better off unsaid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! It's been a while since I updated but this story's just got me in a rut. I really am not sure where to go with it but apparently this is where it wants to go so let's all hope for the best that happy things will happen soon...maybe... :)


	14. Ditched and a B*tch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader dives into action in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOy!!!

You never meant for any of this to happen. Unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures and actions can be… reckless.

  
Standing in the middle of a crossroads, you were waiting for the demon to show up. It was one of the things Uncle Lou always lectured against. Never make a deal with a demon. It wasn’t worth your soul no matter how enticing it could be.

  
You were becoming livid with the thought of not being able to do anything useful. You had tried to convince the brothers to let you be bait but the looks on the Winchesters’ faces was dismal. The frown set on Sam’s forehead and the tick in Dean’s jaw were all the answers you needed.

  
It was too risky. Your brother and uncle were doomed from the very beginning and that made a silent rage burn inside you. What right did they have to say that about your family?   
Now here you were, waiting for a demon to appear. Your foot tapped the dirt road. Patience was not one of your virtues and with how long you’ve been waiting, anxiety would probably kill you first. Doubt began to cloud your thoughts. What if you had missed an ingredient in the box? What if the demon didn’t bother to answer your summons? This was the only plan that you had and…

  
“Isn’t this an unusual surprise. (Y/n) Elmore, the girl all hell’s been looking for. What can I do for you?”

  
Black eyes roamed over you as the demon slithered closer with a smile that did injustice to the meat suit she occupied. It was an unfortunate woman. You couldn’t help but clench your fist at the evil bastard that occupied her.

  
“I want to make a deal,” your voice strained. A sickly-sweet perfume surrounded you as the demon seemed to invade your personal space. Her hand cupped your chin and pulled it towards her face.

  
“Can’t do that, sweetie.”

  
You glared at the she-demon as she hovered above you. What?

  
“Then what the hell are you here for? Aren’t you a crossroads demon? If you won’t make a deal then you’re useless.”

  
A sharp pain locked on your neck and a moment later you were kneeling on the ground.

  
“I have orders to bring you in,” she shrugged as she leaned down over you.

  
“You’re a bitch.”

  
Her hand grasped your elbow as she yanked you upward, “Someone will be very happy when I bring you in.”

  
She snapped her fingers as you stared at her with a slight smirk on your face. Her face contorted as she snapped multiple times.

  
“What the hell did you do?” she screeched as she raised her arm to hit you again. The blow tossed you to the ground as you landed hard on your shoulder.

  
“Now why the hell would I tell you?”

  
Her hand felt like it was burning your arm as she pulled you up from the ground, “Too bad, this isn’t going to stop me from bringing you to him.”

  
She swung a vial in front of your face as you struggled from her grip. Your arms became limp as the demon pulled a phone from her pocket.

  
“Sweet dreams.”

  
*****

  
Cas stared at the two men passed out on the motel beds. (Y/n) was nowhere to be seen and from the scene in front of him, it seems that she escaped from the brothers, again. He leaned over the brothers as he pressed his fingers towards their foreheads.

  
“What the fu-”

  
“Indeed. It seems (Y/n)’s escaped your notice… again. I’m beginning to wonder if I should have left her to you two. It seems that you both cannot keep track of-”

  
“That brat! I knew she was gonna try something.” Dean huffed as he pulled his jacket over his shoulders.

  
He should have been warier that (Y/n) was going to try to ditch them when she opened that bathroom door. She didn’t look at them when she came out quietly. It should have been more suspicious when she offered to make them coffee.

  
Dean looked towards his brother who shot off the mattress and out the door.

  
“Sammy! Goddammit! Wait up!” Dean ran after his little brother. Sam was not looking like a happy camper at all. Then again, who would be after being ditched by a girl more than twice?

  
Sam fumbled outside the motel room, looking around the parking lot for any sign of where she could have gone. A hand tapped him on the shoulder making him turn around quickly.

  
“You forgot your shoes…” Dean pointed at Sam’s feet as he quirked his brow at his brother’s unusual behavior. It’s not like Sam to be so forgetful.

  
Sam ran inside and quickly shoved his shoes on before racing towards the Impala. He held himself tensely as Dean and Cas observed him. Sam noticed and snapped.

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing,” Dean turned his head back and started the car as silence loomed inside the car.  
From the expression on Sam’s face, (Y/n) would be lucky if Sam was calmer by then.

  
*****

  
Throbbing pain reached your forehead as you came to in a dark isolated chamber that had a small window that provided a glimpse of light. You groaned as you tried to sit up from your position on the concrete floor as chains clanged against your wrists and ankles. Chained once again. What is up with these demons and chains anyway? Couldn’t they have used rope instead?

  
You leaned on the cold wall suddenly feeling a clammy taste on your tongue.

  
_**Sometimes, I wonder if you truly think anything through?** _

  
_And sometimes I wonder if you truly shut up_

  
**_The chains are spelled. You can’t break them even with your strength. It’s a wonder that demons still know of enchantments that can bind us…_ **

  
_Fuck! How do I get out?_

The chains clanged as you looked at the etchings on the bindings. It looked vaguely familiar, in fact it resembled the code that you and your brother would write with but with a few exceptions. You stared closer at the sigils, wondering how it was possible that you can read it.

  
_**I appreciate your interest in learning our language young one but it is time to get out of these bindings or you will die.** _

  
You rolled your eyes in exasperation.

_And how exactly do you think I’m gonna break these chains if they trap me here?!_

  
_**Must I do everything for you? You already know there is an incomplete sigil on the left chain.** _

  
_Well, if I knew how to break these then I wouldn’t be talking to you would I?_

  
_**No, but if it weren’t for your reckless decisions then you wouldn’t be here in the first place.** _

_  
Fine! I was stupid. Happy? Now tell me how to get out of these goddamn chains._

  
You grumbled. Talking to the voice in your head was always an experience. Now you can finally be deemed crazy by the world.

  
_**You need to prick your finger and drop blood on the symbol. Whisper the word “paqach” and those shackles should fall away.** _

  
You hurriedly bit your finger as hard as you can. It took a few tries but soon the taste of metal overwhelmed your tongue. You turned to your left shackle and found the strange sigil as a drop of blood smeared its etchings. A spark came from the solid chains as they disintegrated on your ankles and wrists.

  
Groaning, you stood up and made your way to the door. The door had similar etchings to the ones on your chains. If demons hadn’t shown how careless they could be, they sure are now. The fact that they underestimated your abilities so much felt like an insult but, then again, that’s something to be happy about when you’re floundering in a strange prison.

  
The door creaked as it swung open slowly. The hallway seemed to be abandoned as you passed through door similar to the one you went through. Unfortunately, none of the doors had any windows so you were going to have to play Russian roulette with them. Out of all the powers that you had, x-ray vision sure isn’t a lot to ask for, is it?

  
_**You don’t need x-ray vision, youngling. Just go through the 7th door on the right. Your uncle should be there.** _

  
_How?_

  
_**You may not be able to see through objects but you do have an extremely sensitive nose.** _

  
_Well, aren’t you helpful today? Since when did you start to care about what I thought?_

_  
**I may not always respect your wishes but I am here to keep you from hurting yourself. It’s just easier to go along with you sometimes since you’re so stubborn. More stubborn than the others before you.** _

_  
Before me?_

_  
**A conversation for another time as the clock is ticking.** _

  
Shrugging your curiosity away you swiftly ran to the door. It was unenchanted so you began to fumble for your ring.

  
**_You do realize that I’ve taught you a simple spell earlier that you can put to practice, correct?_ **

_  
Fine._

  
The door swung open as your eyes swept the room. There on the floor was your uncle. He was bloody, bruised and chained. He didn’t look good as you approached him.

  
“Uncle Lou,” you whispered as you tried to get the chains off of his wrists.

  
You turned over his body hoping he was still alive. He was breathing, a shallow wheeze coming from his mouth. Your heart clenched at the state he was in. This was your fault.

  
“Uncle Lou, wake up. We need to get out of here.”

  
You shook him slightly, trying to be careful of the injuries he sustained. He startled slightly as tears began to pour from his eyes.

  
“Please…just kill me.”

  
You paused. Never have you seen such a broken man. His nose was bent and bloodied as one of his eyes was swollen closed. His fingers were weakly clinging on to your arm as he begged for death.

  
“Uncle Lou, please. It’s me. It’s (Y/n). I’m going to get us out of here so please, you need to get up.”

  
“(Y/n)?” he slowly placed his hand on your face, trying to feel its features with his weak fingers. “Is it really you?”

  
“Yes, Uncle Lou. You have to get up. I’ll explain everything later,” you looked at the chains and whispered the spell. His eyes widened as the chains fell of his wrists and ankles.

  
“How…?”

  
“A lot has happened since you and Jacob went missing.” You wrapped his arm around your shoulders, helping him stand. He wobbled on his feet, weak from all he’d been through.

  
“Do you know where they took Jacob?” you asked as you both stepped into the hallway.

  
“They took him earlier this morning,” he winced as he took a step. He was bleeding steadily with every effort he made.

  
“Shit. How do we get out of here…” you’ve been walking the hall for a while as you placed Uncle Lou on the floor to rest. You were getting worried. Everything looked the same, as if you’ve been walking in a circle.

  
_**Why don’t you call on that angel friend of yours?** _

_  
Right! Cas! Can you help me please?!_

  
The flutter of wings made you turn around, relief blossoming from your chest.

  
“You’re not Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been forever since I came back to this fic and I feel so bad. Life’s been busy but I’ll try to update more frequently so that it doesn’t take a long break like last time!! :)


End file.
